


El Brujo y El Bardo

by Pegarsia



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Jaskier y Geralt llevan un mes viajando juntos desde que el dulce bardo se agregara a sus aventuras en aquella taberna. Las aventuras y contratos de monstruos transcurren como siempre, pero Geralt esta enganchándose a la presencia de Jaskier más de lo que debería. Dándole un nuevo sentido a su vida de brujo errante.Planteándose si un cortejo de Brujo sería buena idea para conseguir a ese pajarito.Geralt/Jaskier  (Apariencia serie de netflix). Un Brujo sobre protector, un inocente bardo y más personajes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Día a Dia

De nuevo Geralt se encontraba observando a Jaskier como si estuviera embrujado por su belleza o por su voz. Podría decirse que cada vez está más especializado en observar como el Bardo hace la comida (una comida que siempre sabia deliciosa) mientras afilaba sus espadas sin mirar. Desde que conoció a ese pajarito cantor su vida había cambiado por completo. Su corazón siempre frío y la monotonía de los encargos, la amargura que muchos llevaban consigo, era ahora muy diferente. Jaskier era persona tan buena y encantadora que nunca pensó que existiría una criatura así. El bardo además tenia talento, cantaba como un ruiseñor, tocaba el laúd con dedicación y era buen compositor. Lo que le conseguía mucho oro extra, haciendo que los bolsillos de ambos nunca estuvieran vacíos, pudiendo permitirse siempre buenas comidas y camas. 

Sin embargo preferían muchas veces la quietud de los bosques o la naturaleza. Los pueblos por los que ahora pasaban en Velen se alteraban al ver a Geralt si no había un encargo por la zona. Cosa que sulfuraba a Jaskier viéndose como un cachorro monisimo cuando defendía al Brujo de acusaciones falsas o simplemente racismo hacia los de su genero. El asunto era que a Geralt no le importaba, una sonrisa le salia al verlo tan valiente, nadie, en mucho tiempo le había defendido como un verdadero amigo. Pero cuando la cosa se puso peligrosa la última vez. Jaskier había hecho enfadar a un tipo enorme que se acercó prominente a la fina figura del Bardo, este tragó duro y si hubiera tenido orejas seguramente se habría agachado intimidado, pero era tal la lealtad a Geralt que se había quedado en el sitio con los puños contra su pecho. Geralt no había dudado en mandarlo de un puñetazo a ese energúmeno mandándolo por la ventana fuera de la taberna antes de que pudiera poner un dedo sobre Dandelion. El solo hecho de verlo en peligro por su culpa aun si no hubiera pasado nada, lo había hecho dejar las carreteras principales con el pretexto de querer matar algún monstruo del bosque. Jaskier era muy inocente en ese aspecto y solo había sonreído entusiasmado de ver extrañas criaturas para sus nuevas canciones. Geralt sintió que no se merecía algo tan bueno. 

Si algo bueno tenía también Jaskier era sus charlas, siempre tenia algo de que conversar, era animado y risueño. Un contraste total con Geralt, sintiendo un alivio inmenso en no ser él quien llevara la conversación, ni siquiera tenia que esforzarse. El silencio ya no reinaba en su camino y se había sustituido por la dulce voz del pajarito. Su carisma también se igualaba a su cocina, sabrosa y reconfortante estuvieran donde estuvieran. 

Además de su curiosidad innata que lo hacía verse precioso con su belleza ya de por sí natural. El Brujo sabía que el Bardo era inconsciente del efecto que daba a los demás, queriendo que nadie más se fijara en ello, la posesividad se había instalado en Geralt a pasos agigantados y no sabía cómo pararlo. Pero no intenciones de hacerlo, se sentía feliz por primera vez. 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, viendo como Jaskier probaba la sopa de la cazuela con delicadeza, (Cómo con todo lo que hacía), haciendo un gesto de de asentimiento con una sonrisa gentil. Geralt solo pudo pensar en cómo quería ser esa cuchara que se paseaba por sus labios de melocotón. 

Sin embargo se vió pillado por esos ojos azules como el mar y un rojo carmín se instaló en las mejillas del joven al verse observado intensamente. Geralt casi le da un derrame nasal al verlo tan deliciosamente avergonzado. 

-Y-ya está lista le cena Geralt- dijo con voz algo tímida pero igual de bonita sirviendo en cuencos. 

Geralt solo atinó a gruñir y decir   
-Gracias- como odiaba en ese momento sus pocas capacidades de interacción. 

Por suerte Jaskier enseguida parloteo de nuevo en la cena y le explicó cómo hacia su estofado para que quedara con ese aroma. Se sentaron juntos como siempre, el brujo agradeció que el joven se sintiera cómodo con poco espacio personal, gracias a eso Geralt podía acercarse hasta el punto de rozarle sin que el joven se apartara incómodo. Además había llegado el punto en el que Jaskier le lavaba el pelo y daba algún masaje en su nuca y hombros cuando estaba muy tenso. Nunca dijo que no a ello y el bardo parecía contento con su tacto. 

Lo cierto es que Geralt se sentía mimado. Y él quería devolver el favor, aunque sólo fuera para que no se fuera de su lado por mal agradecido. Tenía por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentimientos y se sentían bien, le daba miedo perderlas. Y cada día que pasaba tenía más necesidad de hacer algo para afianzar a Jaskier a su lado. Que no se fuera aunque faltarán las monedas. No le importaba con la facilidad que Jaskier atraía los problemas, él lo rescataría las veces que hiciera falta. 

-Geralt, oye Geralt, ¿Que piensas? ¿Ya acabaste la cena?- preguntó risueño el bardo al verlo mirando a la nada con el cuenco ya vacío.   
.-Hmm- gruñó afirmativamente dejando las cosas de lado, percatándose del bostezo monísimo por parte de Jaskier- Descansa Jaskier, largo día - El bardo asintió y cansado cogió su manta y se acurrucó echo un ovillo no lejos de Geralt. 

En esas que el brujo vió su primera oportunidad de acercarse más al bardo viendo como temblaba un poco por el frio. 

Sin decir palabra se echó junto al Jaskier y lo arropó con su manta y su cuerpo. 

-Geralt ¿Que..?- intentó preguntar viéndose cara a cara con el pecho cálido del brujo. El hombre mayor sonrió para sus adentros notando el enrojecimiento de su cara, estaba seguro que se vería delicioso.- Hoy es una noche fría. Tu eres humano. No quiero que te enfermes pajarito.- cosa que también era verdad.

Para su gusto, el bardo aún se puso aún más grana y se recargó más la cara en el pecho de Geralt para ocultar inútilmente su vergüenza. Podía olerlo y sabía exquisito. Sin darse cuenta ronroneó un poco disfrutando de su toque.

-¿Pa-pajarito?- logró decir queriendo que se le tragara la tierra pero también contento con lo que le ofrecía su brujo favorito. 

-Ajam. Cantas como uno. - se limitó a decir ocultando su rostro en su cabello disfrutando de su aroma. Nunca había estado tan cerca, a excepción de alguna vez cuando lo rescató de un monstruo, y le estaba gustando mucho. Miel, madera y flores. Una combinación ideal. -Creo que yo también tengo frio- comentó formando una sonrisa mientras apretaba más al pajarito en su abrazo. 

-Oh!- contestó a los dos comentarios y parpadeando algo confuso en su escondite, increíblemente tímido. Pero no quería que Geralt pasara frío, por lo que lo abrazó también tímidamente la largura que le dieron sus brazos. 

Geralt abrió sus ojos de gato comprendiendo y una vez más no sé pudo creer lo afortunado que era. Había anelado sin saberlo a alguien que lo viera de esa manera. Solo Geralt, no un brujo mutante comparado con un monstruo. Alguien bueno por una vez. 

Estuvo pensando un largo rato analizando sus sentimientos. Luego llegó a una conclusión cuando sintió que Jaskier se había dormido plácidamente, iba a convertirlo en su compañero. Estaba más que dispuesto a cortejarlo. 

Recordó vagamente cuando Vesemir les explico que a pesar de no poder tener hijos podían establecer un vínculo especial a la persona que escogieran como compañero. Hacia tantos años que casi no recordaba los efectos de este vínculo. Solo que estarían marcados por una agresividad animal en contra de lo que todo respirara.


	2. Dandelion

-Geralt...ey, Geralt despierta- oyó el brujo mientras abría los ojos pesadamente. Hizo un mugido acurrucandose más al bardo de manera perezosa. Se estaba muy calentito y cómodo en ese sitio como para querer dejarlo ir. Pero Jaskier parecía empeñado en querer moverlo de ese magnífico lugar.-Geralt hay una cosa...ahí- susurró algo nervioso y rojito ante la reacción inesperada del Brujo. 

Esto hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, "¿Que demonios?¿Me he dormido del todo, como un humano?" Se preguntó alterado sentándose de golpe dando un jadeo de sorpresa a Jaskier en el proceso.

En efecto, los matorrales de enfrente se estaban moviendo de forma descarada. 

-¿Es un monstruo?- preguntó temeroso y ávido de curiosidad al mismo tiempo el pajarito. Geralt se volvió mientras cogía su espada, lamentando haber tenido que despertarse tan rápido y no poder admirar de cerca el bonito rostro de recién despertado de Jaskier. "No me extraña que me haya dormido. Su aroma es el más relajante que haya sentido" se dijo a si mismo levantándose junto a su compañero.

-Puede, ve con Sardinilla- le contestó acercándose lentamente. Olía a animal  
. Y no iba a dejar que el pajarito saliera herido. Jaskier hizo lo que le pidieron pero su laúd estaba preparado también a su espalda. Sardinilla le dió un toque tranquilizador en el hombro con su ocico. Más que acostumbrada a los monstruos. Jaskier le contestó con una caricia mirándola con cariño. 

-Que bien tener a Geralt ¿No sardinilla?- le dijo dulcemente antes de ser lameteado en su mejilla con dulzura . Jaskier rió suavemente, relajando a Geralt, al parecer estaba confiado de tenerlo a su lado. Una oleada de orgullo lo pinchó ante el comentario y sacó sin querer pecho intentando mostrarse más grande. Empezando a abrir sus instintos de brujo de cortejo. Parecía un pavo sacando sus plumas.

Debió verse gracioso porque Sardinilla se rió en un relincho. Geralt volvió la cara ofendido mirando mal al animal "Traidora" pensó con un tick en una ceja. Puede que su yegua le sea leal, pero desde que vió a Jaskier el cariño hacia él se volvió en su contra. Hasta el punto que solo se dejaba ser cepillada por el bardo. Seguramente apreciando su delicadeza 

Pero sonrió como un bobo al ver como Jaskier reía de nuevo , esta vez bajito, ocultando su boca parcialmente. Para Geralt la risa y sonrisa del bardo eran música venida del cielo. 

Pero algo irrumpió su sonrisa. Por fin lo que estaba escondido en los arbustos se dignó a salir. Un lobo. Saltó hacia Geralt pero este lo partió en dos sin inmutarse. 

Jaskier aplaudió y más tranquilo por la amenaza ida empezó de nuevo a su parloteo habitual, y sacó su laúd. Mientras Geralt se volvía guardando su espada. No había detectado más lobos, quizás se hubiera separado de su manada. 

Jaskier empezó a tocar como el pájaro cantor que era sobre el valiente brujo. Como siempre cuando mataba a cualquier cosa. Venerandolo. "Necesito una forma para venerarte a ti pajarito, piensa Geralt piensa" se dijo por dentro mientras agarraba a Sardinilla con el resto del campamento ya recogido. 

Veía al bardo al otro lado de su yegua, lo alegre y fácil que hacía alagar a alguien. Y encima a alguien como él. No debería ser tan difícil alagar a algo tan hermoso como Jaskier ¿No?. Nunca tuvo que cortejar, las damas y las putas se mojaban encima de solo verlo. Por lo que estaba muy verde. Así que después de un rato de pensar se animó a decir.

\- Eres muy creativo para poder sacar una buena canción de un simple lobo, Dandelion- sus palabras nunca habían salido tan torpe de su boca. Ese seudónimo lo había utilizado raras veces desde que lo oyeron de una dama diciéndoselo en broma a Jaskier. Este se puso rojo no sabiendo si era algo bueno o malo. Pero cuando lo repitió Geralt este pareció gustarle. "Me gusta cuando lo dices tú , pero solo tú" dejando en claro que era un apodo que prefería mantener entre ambos. De otra manera le resultaría humillante. Geralt entendió, y ese día aún se hicieron más cercanos. 

Jaskier lo miró sorprendido para luego sonreirle como mil soles mientras se ponía un poco adelante con unas zancadas. Geralt se quería morir de felicidad cuando vió lo que había conseguido con un simple comentario. 

-Claro que si Geralt, vamos a ver qué estrofa te gusta más ...- contestó feliz mientras caminaba de espaldas mirándolos. 

Sardinilla dió su propio aporte relinchando, como si asintiera entusiasmada de oírlo. 

Pero toda la felicidad se fue cuando Jaskier se quedó estático , se puso blanco y su sonrisa se difuminó de su cara. Y con ella la de Geralt. Por un segundo no lo vió, pero luego...vió la rama de un leshen que había agarrado el tobillo de Jaskier. La posesividad y la bilis subió por todo su cuerpo por esa visión. Cómo se atrevía a tocar a Jaskier ese monstruo. 

-No te muevas - ordenó con seriedad cogiendo su espada de plata. Utilizando sus sentidos de brujo antes de que el Leshen hiciera su aparición. Si se precipitaba podría herir a su bardo..."Mi bardo.." pensó un poco confuso y a la vez agradado por la idea. 

El Leshen apareció con fuerza detrás del bardo mirando con curiosidad al laúd y su portador. Pero no hizo acción de atacar. 

Jaskier se quedó quieto obedeciendo al brujo, mirando a la criatura con pavor. 

-Aléjate de él y lucha con alguien de tu tamaño- gruñó buscando ángulo para insertarle su espada. El Leshen lo miró e hizo un sonido gutural molesto pero no sé separó. Geralt se preparó para lanzar el escudo a Jaskier y ensartar a la criatura. 

-¡E-espera Geralt!¡Creo que se lo que quiere!- exclamó apresurado el bardo recobrando un poco la compostura llamando las miradas de ambos. De la nada Jaskier comenzó a cantar con su laúd una canción romántica. Un poco entrecortado al principio por tener un monstruo casi en la cara. Pero se fue envalentonando cuando el Leshen se meneó torpemente como si bailará en el sitio. 

Geralt bajó poco a poco sin poderse creer que un monstruo hubiera querido escuchar de cerca la música de Jaskier. Pero se mantuvo alerta por si este cambiaba de idea.  
Cuando la canción acabó el Leshen pareció complacido y desató al pajarito para irse por donde había venido. Geralt alzó una ceja al ver como se iba bailando como un viejo de 80 años. 

-¿Viste Geralt?Mis baladas gustan por todas partes- dijo aún incrédulo y entusiasmado mirando también el bailar de la criatura. Geralt hizo un gruñido afirmativo sintiendo está vez orgullo por el atento pajarito. Esta vez se puso a su lado con Sardinilla y Jaskier se apretó un poco más con miedo de que apareciera otro ser pero con peores intenciones. 

Geralt se regodeó de ello por dentro, el hecho de que Jaskier buscará tan abiertamente su protección le volvía a hinchar de orgullo. Sin embargo esa sensación se sustituyó por alarma cuando vió al joven cojear. 

-¿Te duele? ¿Estas herido?- dijo detuviendose en seco y agarrándolo del brazo.

-Oh! No te preocupes Geralt, solo será un rasguño- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de mil soles. Pero Geralt no se dejó engañar y de un movimiento lo sentó en Sardinilla haciéndolo chillar del susto. 

-¡Por dios Geralt!- gritó asustado al verse de repente en Sardinilla quien relinchó nerviosa. 

-A caballo, sin moverte. Buscaremos sanador en el próximo pueblo- gruñó sintiendo la culpa y la ira protectora de que aquel bicho hubiera echo el mínimo rasguño a su pajarito. 

Jaskier se sonrojó un poco por la posesividad del brujo y su extraño actuar. Pero lo dejo estar viendo que podría sentarse en Sardinilla un buen rato mientras cantaba. 

\-------------------

-¿Cómo que no hay sanador o curandero ?- preguntó con ira y ansias asesinas desde la silla de Sardinilla sosteniendo a Jaskier por la cintura. Todo se había complicado, al parecer la hiedra que le había cogido el pie era venenosa y había rasgado la bota del bardo. 

Se maldijo a si mismo por no verlo antes, su pajarito había empezado a ponerse colorado y a sudar un poco a causa de una repentina fiebre. En cuanto olió todo eso se giró a mirar a Jaskier y detuvo su paso. Estaba balanceándose un poco en la silla y el muy idiota no había dicho nada. Ya se había mosqueado un poco al notar como el bardo dejaba de hablar tan incesantemente al rato del camino.

-No quería molestar...-murmuró sin la felicidad habitual en cuanto Geralt lo miró acusadora mente mientras observaba la herida poco visible. 

Geralt gruñó por lo bajo y se subió de un salto detrás de él. Sujetando con una mano las riendas y con el otro la cintura de Jaskier. Que en vez de hacer una broma habitual hizo un gemido de molestia y se dejó sostener por los fuertes brazos del brujo. La mandíbula de Geralt se tensó, ver a Jaskier en un estado que no fuera el feliz y charlatán le ponía nervioso. 

-Ni se te ocurra dormirte ¿Me has oído?- le dijo con voz de alarma en su dureza. Como respuesta otro gemido antes de que Sardinilla saliera volando al poblado. 

"No te mueras, porfavor, no te mueras" pensaba con desesperación al ver como su posible compañero pudiera irse por algo tan simple. Estaba nervioso, estaba entrando en pánico por dentro. 

Por eso, cuando llegó al poblado y le dijeran temerosos aquella respuesta...Geralt no iba a tolerar eso. No iba a permitir que Jaskier, que rozaba la inconsciencia, muriera por ir con un brujo y todo el desprecio que conllevaba.

-Si no me consigues ahora mismo a un sanador o alguien con una mínima noción en curar, destruiré este pueblo hasta la última brizna de paja- gruñó agresivamente por lo bajo con un gruñido inhumano. Inculcado por su instinto de apareamiento y cortejo. Necesitaba hacer que su compañero estuviera bien, aunque supusiera matar a todo a su paso. 

El hombre se puso blanco y la gente de alrededor se dispersaba murmurando asustada. Geralt en su sed de sangre pudo oír: el lobo blanco....Dandelion...Geralt gruñó con eso último. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras sentía como el pulso de Jaskier se volvía más errático. 

-Yo puedo ayudaros brujo - dijo entonces una voz que emergió entre el gentío.   
Una sombra entre el gentío apareció, alta y masculina. Geralt sin quererlo sacó los dientes caninos de manera de advertencia. Todo lo que se acercara ahora a Jaskier herido era potencialmente peligroso. -Dandelion no tiene mucho tiempo- puntualizó para convencer al brujo. 

Iba a replicarle que no lo llamara así, pero Jaskier finalmente se desmayó en los brazos de Geralt con un débil: -Lo siento...no puedo...- el peso muerto y la alta temperatura hicieron que un asustado brujo bajara en pocos movimientos con el bardo en brazos al estilo princesa. Miró su rostro totalmente perlado por el sudor, más pálido de lo normal. "Por favor.." es lo único que atino a pensar al poder entre veer la muerte de su compañero. Notarlo tan mortal como era le rompía por dentro. 

-Por aquí- dijo la figura encapuchada dirigiéndolos a la posada. Geralt quiso replicar pero no tenia opción. Sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía apretó a Jaskier contra su pecho más ferreamente. 

\-------

-¿Quien eres tu?- gruñó cuando Jaskier estuvo sobre la cama de una de las habitaciones de la posada. El hombre le había dado unos inguentos en la herida bajo la atenta mirada de Geralt, no permitiría un toque demás sobre la pura y suave piel de Jaskier. Solo su toque era permitido...si su pajarito estaba por la labor que era siempre. 

-Alguien que conoce muy bien vuestras aventuras y ama el arte de la poesía y el canto-Dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha. Era un elfo apuesto, más alto que la media.- No podía tolerar que mi autor favorito fuera destruido por unas fiebres- respondió sin más. 

Geralt gruñó no satisfecho con la respuesta, pero no pudo preguntar más. Sus instintos se nublaron en Jaskier cuando este dió signos de despertarse con un leve gemido. El color había vuelto a ser normal en su piel, recuperando esas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas. No sudaba y su pulso era normal. Pero Geralt no pudo relajarse, no si Jaskier no le confirmaba que estuviera bien. 

Sus sentidos de brujo le alertaron de que el elfo se estaba escabullendo por la puerta pero en ese momento no importaba. Ahora el mundo era Jaskier, su pajarito. 

Jaskier abrió los ojos lentamente intentando enfocarse en lo que tenia delante. Y ese algo era Geralt. No pudo evitar sonreír débilmente al verlo cuando reconoció los ojos amarillo de gato que lo miraban con tanta atención. 

-Geralt- suspiró relajado alcanzando la barba del nombrado para acariciarla con suavidad, demasiado atontado para pensar en sus acciones. El brujo abrió los ojos incrédulo pero no le importó y agradeció ese regalo reteniendo esa mano con la suya en el lugar. 

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó preocupado sin poder ocultarlo, envolviendo se al rededor de él. 

-Cansado, creo ¿Tu me cursante?- preguntó inocente y con una voz debil a la que no estaba acostumbrado el brujo. Su mandíbula se volvió a tensar a pesar de que el pajarito ya estuviera curado y a salvo en sus brazos. Necesitaba que Jaskier volviera a ser él, le ponía nervioso no oírlo o verlo con su humor habitual. 

-No, encontré un elfo sanador. Ya estás bien. Pero debes descansar- aseguró el brujo para que se relajara si tuviera alguna duda. 

Jaskier ronroneó sin quererlo cerrando los ojos de nuevo con unas caricias que le propició en el cabello. 

-Quiero darle las gracias ¿Donde está?- preguntó empezando a dormirse. 

-Se me ha escapado. Luego irè a buscarlo si quieres - le respondió mirándole con cariño al ver como se disponía de lado haciendo un hueco - Aunque veo que tendré que esperar a mañana- rió para adentro al ver como Jaskier esperaba que pasara la noche a su lado. No pudo estar más satisfecho. 

Mientras se echaba a su lado rodeándole con sus brazos, solo pudo pensar en qué regalarle en su próximo paso de apareamiento.


	4. El loco

\- Por favor Geralt, yo me siento ya bien- se quejó ya con su humor habitual al ver como el brujo lo observaba y seguía como un halcón. Sentía como si fuera una presa apunto de ser comida.

\- Cuando hayan pasado unas horas , entonces te dejaré tranquilo- mintió el hombre sin cambiar su serio semblante. Estaba intranquilo hasta que se fueran del dichoso pueblo, ese elfo no había aparecido y empezaba a olerle mal. Nadie que no fuera Jaskier ayudaba desinteresadamente, ni siquiera pidió monedas o cualquier otra recompensa. Encima conocía a Jaskier aunque fuera de fama y lo había llamado Dandelion. Le ponía celoso cuanto menos.

\- Ay en fin, brujos.- suspiró portando el cesto de provisiones que estaban comprando en el mercado.

Geralt también estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera gustarle a su pajarito. Necesitaba un objeto de reclamo, algo que el bardo aceptara y con ello pasar a la siguiente fase.

Pavonearse - reclamar - seducir y marcar. Era lo que decía Vesemir.

Y en esa búsqueda ,mientras Jaskier parloteaba de nuevo como siempre con una sonrisa ( para alivio interno de Geralt) , lo vió. Una piedra rúnica con el símbolo de amor, en un colgante y partida en dos. Era una cursilería , una gilipollez. Era perfecto para Jaskier.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo sabiendo que el bardo ni siquiera había oído con su incesante parloteo. Mejor para él, así no se enteraría.

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que Jaskier se diera cuenta.

-¿Entonces te apetecería unos melocotones para el camino Geralt? Últimamente dices cosas raras sobre ellos- comentó rojito al recordar como comparó esa mañana a sus labios como un melocotón.

Pero Geralt no estaba allí, sino un elfo largo y moreno que lo miraba ávidamente. Jaskier no pudo evitar asustarse un poco dando un pasito atrás.

-¿Sirvieron mis curas Dandelion?- preguntó intentando relajar la primera impresión.

Algo en la mente de Jaskier hizo click, reconociendo esa cara en otras ocasiones , incluso antes de conocer a Geralt. Siempre estaba ahí rondando en tabernas. Teniendo incluso alguna carta de admiración sospechosamente al día siguiente debajo de la puerta. Nunca le gustó ese acecho y el echo de que fuera él el que lo hubiera curado le ponía nervioso.

-S-si gracias, yo...buscaré a Geralt para ver si tiene la recompensa- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió nervioso alejándose lentamente. Quería estar bajo los brazos de Geralt ahora mismo, que mirara mal al elfo y se fuera para no volver. Pero el elfo era ágil y lo cogió por la cintura. Al instante notó un pinchazo en su espalda y antes que pudiera gritar notó como se quedaba sin fuerzas , siendo atraído por el elfo a su pecho.

\- Parece que no- dijo en su oído el elfo de manera aterciopelada mientras su cesto calló al suelo desparramando una esquina olvidada de la calle.

Todo se puso negro para Jaskier mientras solo pudo pensar desesperadamente "Geralt".

\-----

Geralt derribando con el pie el mismo tenderete donde las provisiones habían caído cerca. Gritando en modo brujo agresivo aterrorizando a todo el mundo que salía despavorido.

-¡¿Como que no sabes a dónde se fue con el elfo?!- Gritó fuera de sí cogiendo al vendedor por el cuello.

El hombre solo respondió entrecortadamente y temblando como un flan, apuntando en la dirección.

Geralt gruñó y lo empujó para seguir el rastro de Jaskier. Su olor era inconfundible, lo único que le molestaba era ese olor a pánico aderido. Juntándose con el lujurioso de ese elfo.

En cuanto olió eso último sus pupilas se dilataron. Sus piernas se aceleraron por si solas, sus dientes caninos se mostraron y un gruñido inhunano salió de su garganta. Si ese ser se aprovechaba de Jaskier...torturaría hasta que el elfo no pudiera más y no quedaría un solo aldeano con vida en ese dichoso pueblo.

"Jaskier" pensó también culposo de haberlo dejado solo aunque fuera un minuto. Esperando llegar a tiempo y que no sufriera ningún daño. No pudo explicar la cantidad de pánico al ver como el cesto desparramado en una esquina de la calle.

Al poco rato de correr detrás del rastro llegó a lo que debía de ser la guarida. Se extrañó. Eso era una cueva, no un campamento como pensó. A pesar de estar furioso y en pánico por Jaskier hizo caso a sus sentidos de brujo e investigó.

Su búsqueda dió sus frutos, había restos de un montón de abalorios y de partes de cadáveres succionados. No había duda, era un vampiro supremo.

Pero lo por que encontró no fue eso, sino un cuaderno con dibujos de Jaskier, montones de ellos. No pudo evitar destruir con fuego en sus manos con fuego con unos celos y furia terribles. Ese vampiro, era un loco encaprichado con Jaskier. Su Jaskier. Ese tipo iba a pasarlo muy mal.

\----

-Vamos Dandelion, no te pongas así. No te pasará como a ellos. Tu eres especial- ronroneó el elfo mientras preparaba una poción de excitación para su tan esperada presa.

Jaskier intentaba luchar contra las cuerdas de sus muñecas a la espalda. De su boca no salían más que sonidos amortiguados de la mordaza. Y sus ojos eran de verdadero terror al ver tirados un montón de cadáveres por la cueva.

-Desde que te vi esa primera vez en una taberna de Velen, tocando tu laúd. Con una increíble voz. No pude dejar de pensar en ti- decía sin hacer caso a los intentos de lucha que hacia el bardo desde el suelo. - Y tú olor, dioses, no podía imaginar cómo sabría tu sangre.- eso último hizo detenerse en seco a Jaskier, temeroso de lo que acababa de oír. - Pero hoy lo sabremos. Cómo sabes todo tú- ronroneó acercándose al lugar del bardo.

Este intentó retroceder pero la pared se lo impidió. El vampiro se agachó en frente de él. Demasiado cerca para el gusto de Jaskier.

El vampiro delineó con su dedo la mejilla y el cuello de Jaskier poniéndolo tenso y estático. Sus ojos miraban al bardo con ansia depredadora y este no pudo más que encogerse en si mismo. 

-Vamos a ver que tienes aquí precioso bardo- Le ronroneo con bajando su mano para desabrochar los nudos de la camisa. Jaskier pataleó e intentó zafarse asustado pero el vampiro era más fuerte y con un gruñido molesto separó con un gruñido las piernas del joven con su muslo y presionó su entrepierna haciendolo gemir asustado y sobresaltado en la mordaza. El vampiro rió. 

-Veo que eres muy sensible, siempre desee ver como te verías excitado. Beber de tu sangre día tras día mientras te hago mio. Vas a disfrutarlo no te preocupes. - Dijo mientras con una mano dejaba a la vista el pecho de Jaskier que subía y bajaba en pánico. Y con la otra destapaba el elixir de deseo para forzar una erección en su presa. - Vamos a oír tus deliciosa voz- comentó quitando hacia abajo el pañuelo de la mordaza. 

-D-déjame ir, estas loco- es lo primero que salió de la temblorosa boca de Jaskier mientras uno de los dedos del captor delineaba su labio inferior como hipnotizado por ellos. Esa mano bajó de nuevo esta vez metiéndose dentro de sus pantalones. El bardo se agitó asustado y gritó. -¡Geralt!¡Ayuda Geralt! ¡Gehmmm!-Pero sus labios fueron cazados por el vampiro de manera brusca mientras la mano alcanzaba sus partes. El joven hizo lo que pudo revolviéndose pero lo único que consigio es que saliera sangre de su labio, para que luego el vampiro se deleitara con ella. 

-Veamos como sabe por mi lugar preferido y disfrutaremos de esta poción- dijo dejándola a un lado ignorando los sollozos de impotencia que ya salían del bardo. Lagrimas cayeron cuando sintió esos labios empezaban a recorrer su extensión.- No me extraña que ese brujo sea tan celoso, todo tu eres delicioso Dandelion-comentó el vampiro deleitándose con el sollozante bardo. 

-Y tu no tienes ningún derecho a tocarlo ni llamarlo así- respondió una voz peligrosa a sus espaldas que un segundo después arremetió contra el vampiro con Ard enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Geralt!- exclamó esperanzado Jaskier intentando contener sus sollozos para no parecer tan patético en su opinión. 

El llamado iba a arrojarse a su pajarito para desatarlo y ver sus heridas, pero el dichoso vampiro se abalanzó enseguida rabioso hacia el brujo. Este, que ya estaba preparado dió una gran estocada con su espada de plata impregnada en aceite anti vampiro. Este chilló convirtiéndose en su verdadera apariencia. Sin embargo no pudo atacar de nuevo, el bicho empezó a desintegrarse por el aceite hasta que solo quedaron cenizas. 

Con la amenaza ida, el brujo, esta vez si, se situó encima del sollozante Jaskier para desatarlo y observar sus heridas. 

-¿Estas bien?¿Que te hizo?- preguntó atropelladamente casi en un gruñido de apareamiento posesivo. Pero este no respondió y abrazó por el cuello al brujo llorando todavía. 

-Porque tardaste tanto, quería drogarme, violarme, beber mi sangre...snif- Sollozó con su cara oculta en el cuello de su protector. 

Geralt lo abrazó fuertemente intentando que se calmara un poco. Sabia ya lo que quería en cuanto olio el olor del rastro. Pero esperaba llegar antes de que el maldito le pusiera un dedo encima. 

-¿El llego a..?-Intentó decir conteniendo su ira contra el mundo, parecía solo tener algún rasguño y aun tenia los pantalones y media camisa puesta. Pero quería saber, que partes toco y quitar ese olor. 

-N-no, llegaste a tiempo...-hipó cansado apretándose a Geralt. Este reaccionó de la misma manera.

-Lo siento...no debí dejarte solo- Susurró sintiéndose culposo por que su pajarito estuviera ahora temblando de miedo en sus brazos. 

-No, perdona Geralt...solo estoy alterado. Gracias, solo te doy problemas- le respondió de vuelta más calmado, relajandose en el pecho de Geralt.

El brujo frunció el ceño. Su pajarito no era ninguna carga, el se encargaría de patear todos los culos humanos y no humanos que hiciera falta para que algo así no volviera a suceder. 

-Mirame- Ordenó serio viendo como se encontraba con los dubitativos y preciosos ojos azules de Jaskier. Estaba tan tentado de besarlo en ese momento- Tu no eres una carga y nunca lo serás.- Sus miradas se sostuvieron un momento más hasta que la sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en la cara de Jaskier para regocijo y alivio del brujo quien suspiró sin quererlo. Su pajarito estaba bien, estaba a salvo en sus brazos de nuevo.

-Volvamos con Sardinilla ¿si?- pidió el chico cansado recostándose de nuevo en el brujo. Esta vez no se quejó de que lo llevaran como una damisela en brazos para salir de esa cueva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: Hola, igual no estais acostumbrados de que mis publicaciones sean tan seguidas. Pero además de gustarme mucho esta historia, también es que la semana siguiente estaré muy ocupada por lo que seguramente no pueda escribir tan seguido. Por lo que dejo aquí ya trabajo hecho. Muchas gracias por seguir y comentar esta historia. Sin vosotros no seria lo mismo. Besitos <333.


	5. Cortejo

-¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Geralt divertido viendo como Jaskier ronronear a mientras enjabonaba su cabeza en aquel río.

Habían abandonado junto con Sardinilla aquel pueblo. No querían volver ni locos después de una experiencia así. Jaskier había sido montado con gentileza en la montura y está vez fue montado detrás para poder agarrarse a la cintura del brujo. El cual tenía una sonrisa boba, que no podía ver Jaskier, al sentir como la cabeza del bardo se relajaba en su espalda.

Su pajarito necesitaba descansar y un baño. Por lo que acampó en el claro de un río que vio confortable para él. Necesitaba que se sintiera seguro, conseguir que no tuviera pesadillas en la noche. Nunca había tenido ese cuidado con nadie. Y ahora se volcaba de lleno. 

-Si muy bien- ronroneó con los ojos cerrados siendo limpiado por Geralt. Confiaba plenamente en Geralt, y por ello consentía que lo hubiera visto desnudo, como ahora que estaba bajo ese manto de agua fresquita del río.

Geralt por su parte estaba empalmado como un caballo. Había intentado no mirar por respeto cuando vió que empezaba a quitarse el chaleco. Pero a mitad no pudo evitar echar un vistazo y ver ese culo redondito. Seguramente suave al tacto. 

Sus instintos le llamaban a comérselo, empotrar lo de sorpresa contra una de las rocas del río y destrozarlo a orgasmos. Pero no podía, eso era apresurarse y su Dandelion no estaba en condiciones de intimar después del ataque. 

-¿Tu no te metes Geralt?- preguntó mientras le aclaraban la cabeza. Todo el cuerpo del brujo se tensó. Podría decir una escusa. Cualquier cosa para que no viera esa erección. Pero esta vez su boca le traicionó. 

-Claro, porque no- contestó sin pensar, mientras sus manos se apresuraban a quitarse la ropa a tan deliciosa petición. 

Tubo cuidado en meterse cuando Jaskier se estaba lavando la cara y gracias a los dioses su pene se relajó en cuanto hizo contacto con el agua fría. 

-¿Te limpio yo ahora?- preguntó más animado. El brujo se alegró de que sus cuidados dieran resultado. Sus ojazos brillaban de nuevo y su color había vuelto a sus mejillas. Recordaba con amargura como su imagen sollozante y asustada lo había roto por dentro. Totalmente indefenso. Era la primera vez que lo veía así , no volvería a consentir algo así de nuevo. Aunque tuviera que matar todo de su alrededor. 

Este solo gruñó en un asentimiento y Jaskier se situó detrás dejando ver sus sensuales caderas reptando por ella superficie del agua. Geralt no pudo evitar empalmar se otra vez. 

El hombre se permitió relajarse mientras Jaskier hacia su trabajo con el pelo. Las manos del bardo eran finas y delicadas, un festín para los sentidos.

Sin embargo algo le preocupaba, Jaskier estaba muy callado. No sabía bien cómo ayudar a reconfortar lo más. Algo que sacará de esa cabecita al maldito Vampiro. 

\- Oye Jaskier, ¿me pasas mi pantalón? tengo algo dentro del bolsillo- dijo de repente el brujo recordando el regalo, ese paso del cortejo podría ser de utilidad. 

Jaskier así lo hizo con diligencia. Geralt sintió de nuevo que no se lo merecía. Tan leal, tan bueno. Su mirada de cariño debió quedarse en su rostro, porque el bardo se sonrojó mientras le pasaba el paquetito.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso al ver la envoltura. Parecía un regalo, pero Jaskier no quería hacerse ilusiones. 

-Tendrás que abrirlo para saberlo ¿No te parece?- le respondió con una sonrisa, disfrutando como crecía su sonrojo y como le volvía algo de vivacidad a la cara. 

Apresurado Jaskier abrió el paquete ante la atenta mirada del brujo. Al instante de tener los dos collares a su lado solo tardó un momento en ponerse rojo como un tomate y abrir mucho los ojos. 

-Geralt...-susurró casi inaudible todavía mirando de hito en hito a ambos objetos. 

El brujo se sintió inquieto ante la posibilidad de un rechazo.

-¿No te gustan?- preguntó en el mismo todo intentando que lo mirara y acabar ya con esa intriga que lo estaba matando. 

-si..¡si! son preciosos...- dijo aun intentado asimilarlo mirándolo por fin, ese deje de duda en su voz se sintió como una flecha destrozando su corazón. "Ojala ahora mismo no pudiera sentir como dicen por ahí" pensó fugazmente sosteniendo intensamente la mirada del bardo que estaba apunto de continuar- ...Eso significa ¿Que también me amas como yo a ti?- terminó diciendo apretando el regalo contra su pecho con fuerza, no sabiendo si estaría haciendo bien en preguntar algo tan directo. 

Geralt se quiso morir de adrenalina y jubilo en ese momento. Jaskier, su pajarito, lo amaba. Podía sentir el ajetreado corazón bombeante de Jaskier, pidiendo una respuesta, pidiendo amor. Por fin, podría hacer ese acto que siempre quiso. 

-Si Jaskier, te amo. Desde la primera vez que te vi- confesó tomando una de las mejillas de su pequeño bardo. Inclinándose levemente. Sus respiraciones se engancharon y sus corazones se agitaron al unisono cuando los labios de Geralt tomaron los de Jaskier suavemente. Ambos solo pudieron cerrar sus ojos con gusto. Correspondiendo al beso, que se convirtió en dos, en tres...Cada vez un poco más intimo. Sin quererlo se juntaron un tanto más de lo que deberían. Y fue en ese momento cuando la desnudez de ambos fue demasiado obvia. Haciendo que Jaskier se separara jadeando un poco por la sorpresa del miembro erecto del brujo.- Mierda, oyeoye, lo siento- le dijo enseguida mirando con culpa esa carita de susto provocada por él, lo último que quería era que su bardo pensara que iba a forzarlo o algo parecido al vampiro. 

-N-no esta bien. Yo solo...-dijo entrecortado y al final de la frase sus hombros cayeron derrotados, haciendo que Geralt se preocupara más.- ¿Podemos tener nuestra primera vez más adelante? No me siento cómodo. Nono me mal interpretes de verdad, yo te amo, desde que te conocí y y he estado siempre intentando ser lo mejor para ti y ahora tengo lo que quería y no se que hacer ahora que lo tengo, y todo por el maldito vampiro y además nunca he estado con ningún hombre y y-pero unas manos en sus hombros le hicieron callar el monologo nervioso sin final, haciendo mirar de nuevo a esos ojos amarillos que le derretían siempre, ahora dándole cariño y protección. 

-Jaskier, no tenemos que hacer nada. Podría esperar para siempre si quisieras. Yo estoy bien con lo que te haga sentir bien a ti ¿Entendido?- Le aseguró Geralt volviendo a besarle, esta vez en la frente. Jaskier no sufriría ni un momento por su culpa, no dejaría que el hiciera algo que no quisiera. Nunca. 

Su pajarito debió ponerse feliz por esas palabras porque estaba de nuevo con su auténtica sonrisa en los labios de melocotón que lo volvían loco. 

-¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? Saben tan bien- susurró cogiendo con delicadeza su barbilla, mirando hipnotizado ese manjar. 

Jaskier asintió rojito de nuevo y sus labios no tardaron en juntarse. Y así pasaron una hermosa tarde, donde los besos, las caricias y las dulces charlas donde se dejaban claro lo que eran ahora. Pareja. 

\-----

Geralt nunca había sonreído tanto en su vida y está vez no le importaba que la gente lo viera. Había conseguido reclamar con éxito a su compañero. Ahora debía de empezar el proceso de seducción para que pudiera marcar a su pajarito cuando esté lo permitiera. 

Habían llegado al día siguiente de la declaración a un poblado bastante grande. Donde había aceptado un trabajo gracias a Jaskier, una criatura de fango. 

El bardo cantó sus canciones y recopiló relatos de la gente de a pie como siempre. Su chico era eficiente, lo único que había cambiado era que antes de partir se habían intercambiado unos cuantos besos. Antes de que Jaskier le pidiera que tuviera cuidado y no se retrasara mucho, pues había llegado una carta y quería hablar de ello. Geralt no podía decirle a nada que no a su pajarito. Por lo que se apresuró en hacer el trabajo. 

Pronto recibió la recompensa, y se alegró de que necesitara un baño después de todo ese fango. Porque su bardo se había animado a meterse en la bañera con él. 

Geralt ronroneó de gusto al ver como Jaskier se arrimó en su pecho. Buscando se calor gentilmente. Su parloteo había vuelto a la normalidad, quizás algo más tímido por su nueva relación. Pero nada fuera de lo normal, algo que llenó a Geralt de orgullo por ser capaz de calmar como es debido a su compañero. 

Sin embargo ahora parecía algo cortado. Toquideando nervioso el pectoral de Geralt. El brujo podía oler su indecision. Gruñó algo descontento, no quería que su compañero dudara de contarle las cosas. Quería su confianza total.

-¿Que es eso que querías contarme?- preguntó besando su pelo, intentando que se animara a mirarle o por lo menos a que le contara. 

Jaskier se atrevió a mirarle encontrando sus ojos nuevamente 

-Bueno...es una cosa importante para mí pero esque sé que no te gustan estas cosas así que si dices que no me parecerá bien de verdad yo- pero su perorata nerviosa fue interrumpida con un beso. Haciendo cerrar los ojos a ambos. Al bardo con un gemidito amortiguado se dejó hacer. Geralt nunca podría aber pedido algo mejor, sus labios sabían realmente a melocotón. 

-Dandelion, dímelo - le susurró cerca de sus labios, repartiendo sus hormonas de brujo al aire. Empezando su etapa de seducción. Necesitaba hacerse apetecible para ser deseado por su compañero.

Jaskier ronroneó sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose atraído por Geralt de manera casi imperceptible. Dejándose llevar por el momento y haciendo caso a su brujo. 

-Me han pedido trabajar de bardo en un baile real, cerca de Skellige. Para el cumpleaños de la princesa de Cintria, Paveeta. - explicó más relajado acariciando distraídamente el pecho de Geralt. 

Este sonrió, con razón querían su voz, era la mejor de todo el mundo. Entendía el punto de su pajarito y lo amaba aún más por eso. Sabía que no le gustaban la corte y toda esa mierda de protocolos estúpidos. Pero por su compañero haría lo que fuera. 

\- ¿Y cuando vamos?- respondió simplemente dedicándole una sonrisa al ver como sorprendía a su pajarito. 

-E-en unos tres días- respondió feliz sin podérselo creer. Dándole un beso entusiasmado de recompensa. 

Lo único malo que habría con eso serían todos aquellos que mirarán a su compañero. Aunque no durarían mucho vivos si se pasaban de la raya. Jaskier era solo suyo , su mundo. Las cabezas rodarian sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.


	6. Marcar

A Geralt no le gustaban estas cosas. Nunca. Pero ver a Jaskier tan precioso hacia que todo fuera maravilloso. Jaskier había elegido el conjunto de ambos y debía reconocer que le había gustado. Pero Jaskier irradiaba como siempre luz propia y se veía comestible con aquel conjunto azul y dorado.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, no mientras estaba portando en su pelo la flor que le había regalado. Con un poco de timidez Dandelion aceptó esa ofrenda antes de salir al Palacio. Estaba seduciendo a su bardo de forma eficaz. Regalándole bombones, flores, desparramando sus hormonas y llenándole se mimos como buena pareja. Jaskier las aceptaba sin dudar y el propio bardo intentaba corresponder con regalos propios a su brujo. Cosa que no necesitaba, pero aceptaba realmente gustoso de que estuviera su bardo fuera el pedacito de luz que tanto quería. 

Además el joven no se había cortado y se habían agarrado de su brazo como una doncella. Mostrando que fuera o por ser hombre o brujo, él no tenía problema con ello. Sintiéndose orgulloso de tenerlo como pareja. Geralt estaba literalmente ronroneando.

Sin embargo Geralt sabia que habría problemas. Ya los guardias miraron extrañados el comportamiento tan abierto del bardo. Y más de una mujer se rió por lo bajo de ver a esa pintoresca pareja junta.

Geralt tensó su mandíbula, a él no le importaba que dijeran de los brujos, pero no podía tolerar ninguna falta a su pajarito. Iba a tirar un Igni para matarlos a todos, pero su pajarito lo tironeó un poco hacia así mirándolo con seriedad pero calidez.

-Geralt, está bien. Sabíamos que pasaría, pero a mí no me importa ¿Y a ti? El gran brujo estoico Lobo Blanco- dijo con dulzura acariciando el musculoso brazo de su pareja.

Geralt se derritó completamente y se rindió ante la petición de su bardo. Por ahora. Un brujo en cortejo se volvía muy agresivo contra el mínimo intentó de agresión contra el compañero.

Geralt gruñó en asentimiento y se dejó llevar reafirmando su agarre. Jaskier solo pudo reír bajito y divertido antes de entrar al palacio. Geralt quedó complacido por el delicioso sonido.

Su delicado bardo no tuvo problemas en elaborar bien su trabajo. Dejando con una cariñosa mirada y advertencia de   
Comportarse como era debido. Despues de un dulce y discreto beso el brujo no tuvo más remedio que ceder con un gruñido posesivo.

Se puso en un sitio estratégico de vigilancia mientras su bardo tocaba con felicidad y entusiasmo para amenizar el ambiente. Resplandecía con luz propia.

Sin embargo no dejó tampoco de lado su trabajo de guarda espaldas. Estaba ojo avizor de que ningún estúpido pensara en mirarlo más de la cuenta o hacercarse demasiado.

Todo iba bien, hasta que unos imbéciles borrachos empezaron a pelearse sobre quién había matado más manticoras. Le importaba un bledo hasta que mandaron a Jaskier callar malamente para que todo el mundo se fijara en ellos. Nadie interrumpía a SU Pajarito. Y menos llamándolo puta de brujo.

Jaskier no supo como reaccionar muy bien entrecortandose un poco. Intentó mirar nerviosamente a Geralt para que no atacara a nadie pero ya era tarde. Esos dos hombres no se libraron de ser noqueados por el puño del brujo. El resto de la corte gritó emocionada por los KO perfectos.

-Oh! Por fin algo de honor y unos buenos golpes en este maldito Palacio. - Gritó divertida la reina, la Leona, que llegaba triunfante con sus soldados de su batalla contra los oscuros. Vitoreada mientras alzaban el resto sus copas. - ¡Bardo! Sigue tocando para mi Paveeta, esa es su favorita- comentó bebiendo de un trago una jarra de cerveza.

Jaskier se sobresaltó un momento y miró a Geralt con ojos aliviados para seguir tocando con el resto de los músicos.

Geralt gruñó ofuscado cuando fue invitado por la reina a sentarse con ella en la mesa. Devolviendo la mirada a Jaskier para indicarle que todo iba bien.

-Gracias brujo, este sitio necesitaba un poco de acción.- dijo la reina mirando a su hija que estaba más blanca que un polvorón.

El brujo solo gruñó y comió un poco.

-Es mi compañero, toda falta de respeto hacia él será destruida.- dijo mirándolo con cariño y serio al resto de la ruidosa corte.

-Te entiendo, haría lo mismo por mi Paveeta- comentó intentando que la joven comiera un poco más.

El resto de la velada trascurrió normal. Geralt estaba ansioso por irse de allí con su pajarito en brazos. Quería huir de allí y llenarle de mimos en su intimidad. Había visto un pequeño atisbo de humillación en sus ojos ante esas hirientes palabras en público. Quería borrarlas a besos y no estar en un estúpido banquete palaciego.

Pero eso tuvo que esperar, puesto que un caballero, que luego resultó en ser un hombre hechizado con cara de erizo, venía reclamando su derecho de Sorpresa. Casarse con Paveeta. Todo el mundo se escandalizó e intentaron matarlo por orden de la reina. Paveeta estaba tiesa y Jaskier había dejado de cantar con la cara de "Que buena trama para una canción ".

Geralt iba a dejarlo estar, con algo de suerte podría irse antes con su pajarito y matar mientras dormía a los imbéciles de antes ( y a los risitas del jardín). Pero su pajarito era demasiada buena persona y se interpuso entre todo ese jaleo seguido por la princesa que rogaba clemencia por su amado.

-¿No ven que es humano? ¡No hay necesidad de matar a nadie! Tiene derecho a explicarse- exigió como un cachorro asustado y a la vez envalentonado con su laúd en ristre.

Uno de los guardas reales gritaba que se callara si no quería ser decapitado. Pero al segundo fue noqueado por el brujo con los ojos encendidos de furia. Cogiendo su espada se puso la lado de Jaskier gritando:

-Si alguien lo toca, los mataré a todos- su rabia podía percibirse en todo el palacio y sus gruñidos inhumanos se sumaron para retroceder temerosos.

-Geralt...- susurró sorprendido y algo asustado a su amante.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con amor y Geralt se relajó un poco, dispuesto a luchar por lo que más amaba.

-Todo está bien, si quieres luchar por el amor del erizo y la princesa, lo haré con agrado a tu lado- le dijo con seguridad el brujo transmitiéndole confianza. Sacando una bonita sonrisa del bardo que lo hizo ronronear.

Sin embargo la Reina estaba furiosa y quiso matar al hombre erizo. Pero la princesa Paveeta monstró sus grandes poderes para crear un gran tifón y hechar a todos a los laterales excepto a los dos enamorados.

Geralt fue rápido y protegió con su cuerpo al delicado pajarito. Justo antes de dar en la columna. Geralt mugió por el impacto pero su agarre envuelto alrededor de Jaskier no mermó. Notó como se acurrucaba más a su pecho conforme el tifón continuaba, asustado.

El brujo esparció sus hormonas a su alrededor para tranquilizarlo. Notó su cabecita en su cuello y si no hubiera tenido sus sentidos de brujo no hubiera podido escuchar el "¿Estas bien?".

Geralt gruñó de vuelta dándole un beso en la mejilla en respuesta. Su pajarito se apretó más fuerte entendiendo.

El temporal seguía y si Geralt no hacía nada su bardo podría salir herido y eso no podía permitirlo.

Pronto se vió lanzando un Aard hacia los enamorados, logrando tumbarlos y acabar con ese alboroto. Con todo el desconcierto la reina se acercó atorada a su hija para ver si estaba bien mientras el resto todavía no sabía si acercarse por miedo.

Geralt se separó un poco de Jaskier y cogió su barbilla para comprobar si había algún daño. Pero el bardo le besó dulcemente en los labios para demostrar que estaba ileso. El brujo lo miró con amor y su corazón no pudo evitar bombear como un loco cuando Jaskier dijo:   
-Te amo- el bardo no se libró de un ataque de besos con gruñidos animales de su pareja que estaba más feliz que nunca.

Fue entonces cuando la reina se aclarò la garganta para dejar claro que debían de prestar atención. Geralt solo gruñó molesto de que lo interrumpieran y Jaskier se sonrojó levantándose con Geralt avergonzado.

La reina había accedido a casar a su hija con su amado y quería agradecer a Geralt y al bardo por hacerla entrar en razón. También el hombre erizo, que se transformó en hombre una vez que se reconoció su amor verdadero.

-No necesito nada, ya lo tengo todo aquí - dijo el brujo mirando a Jaskier mientras le besaba la mano, estaba totalmente embelsemado, podía oler el deseo de Jaskier en ese momento. Su cortejo había dado sus frutos y ahora necesitaba marcarlo. Necesitaba un lugar privado y tranquilo para darle el amor que se merecía. - Aunque puede que podáis darme algo a cambio- comentó ocurriendosele algo para sus asuntos con el bardo.

\----

Tuvo que reconocerlo, el favor de una reina no era tan malo. Que te regalen una estancia en palacio para marcar a su compañero en un sitio tan acogedor y seguro no tenía precio.

-Al final te has librado de bailar jeje- rió con amor abrazando a Geralt ya tranquilo y aliviado de que todo el peligro hubiera pasado.

Geralt lo miró con cariño correspondiendo a su abrazo. Su instinto de brujo ronroneó al sentirlo tranquilo, y encierta manera excitado, era el estado ideal para intimar y marcarlo con placer. Hacerle el amor y no dejarlo ir nunca.

\- Puede que no- ronroneó en su oreja, mientras cogía a un suspirante Jaskier que se dejó hacer mientras era movido para bailar en un vals sin música.

-Eres perfecto Geralt- suspiró el bardo poniendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Me lo dice el que ha salvado a la princesa con un laud- respondió divertido y tierno al mismo tiempo "Tu sí que eres perfecto" es lo que pasó por su pensamiento. Ante la risita de Jaskier, Geralt se animó a llevar las cosas más allá.

Con unos pocos movimientos de vals los hacercó a la cama.   
-¿Te gustaría...que fuera hoy?- susurró con amor a su pajarito, juntando sus frentes cuando esté volvió su mirada de la cama. Si no quisiera él se apartaría y simplemente hablarían y se abrazarian en la cama. No tenía problema con eso. La prioridad era que Jaskier fuera feliz.

-Si, me encantaría - dijo en el mismo tono el bardo con una sonrisa llena de confianza. El brujo no pudo evitar ronronear de gusto.

Sin perder un momento más Geral atrapó esos labios que sabían a melocotón. Lentamente, trabajando con todo su ser cada caricia. Su pajarito era delicado, lo cuidaría como tal.

Notaba como Jaskier estaba un poco nervioso al ser su primera vez. Sus manos temblaban un poco mientras se agarraba a su pelo mientras correspondía su besó con melosidad. Iba a hacérselo lentamente, asegurarse que dejara de temblar, al menos de nervios.

Su chico se dejó caer lentamente en la cama, arrastrándolos a los dos a ella sin romper el beso. Cuando estuvieron cómodos en ella Geralt se separó un poco para luego encargarse del cuello de cisne de Jaskier.

Cómo ya sabía era muy sensible y los sonidos de su pajarito no se hicieron de rogar. Pronto encontró con unos pequeños mordisquitos un punto sensible en su preciado compañero. Provocándole un escalofrío bien recibido. Esa zona fue debidamente marcada con un buen chupetón. Provocando un delicioso gemido de su chico. Su erección no se hizo de esperar, esa exquisita voz lo ponía demasiado. Gruñó fuerte y decidido a la vez que disparaba sus hormonas de apareamiento.

-Geralt...- suspiró ya empezando a ser imbuido en el placer, sus temblores se fueron y solo quería quería que Geralt siguiera. Sintiendo sus manos quitarle la camisa y todo lo que se pusiera por delante.

-Eres precioso- le susurró embelsemado separandose al ver su torso completamente a merced. Todo su cuerpo olía a deseo.

Jaskier se sonrojó pero sonrió tímido. Enganchando sus manos a la camisa de su brujo.

-¿Y tú? Todas te miran por tus músculos - respondió en una risita intentando desabrochar esa camisa. - Tienes mucha ropa- reprochó con un puchero adorable al ver que se había puesto malla debajo por si hubiera que luchar.

Geralt lo miró con amor infinito mientras se quitaba la ropa pedida con rapidez. Para luego volverlo a besar con más rapidez. Ansias. Haciéndolo gemir de nuevo bajito.

-Eres perfecto, eres el único por más que miren- aduló el brujo con voz ronca antes de ir bajando de nuevo, esta vez a sus pezones.

-Hmm!- gimió tapandose la boca el pajarito, no quería ser escandaloso en algo tan íntimo. Pero Geralt no iba a permitirlo.

Cogió sus líneas y las retuvo con tra la cama mirándolo con intensidad. Poniendo como una granada la cara del bardo.

-Quiero oirte pajarito- medio sonrió al ver la reacción de su pareja.

Jaskier fue a decir algo pero Geralt siguió su trabajo con el otro pezón por lo que solo pudo gemir de sorpresa. Y luego de gusto cuando continuó jugueteando. Arqueandose con algún mordisco, sin poderse solotar del agarre de Geralt pero disfrutando de ello. Para el hombre mayor no había música más hermosa.

La boca del brujo no podía bajar mucho más sin soltar al bardo por lo que grunó situándose de nuevo en su cara.

-Si te suelto ¿Serás bueno y me dejaras escucharte?- comentó juguetón, permitiéndose mordisquear la mandíbula.

Jaskier, algo tímido todavía por ser nuevo en estas cosas asintió con efusividad. Geralt rió por dentro y lo besó brevemente de nuevo. Soltando lo para quitar los malditos pantalones de ambos. Sin dejar de explorar con su lengua cada rincón de Jaskier, quien lo recibía con gusto.

De nuevo Geralt estaba situándose más abajo, pasando por su hombligo, repartiendo besos para tranquilizarlo. Recibiendo un maravilloso suspiro.

Esta vez empezando a besar y lamer esa deliciosa ambrosía de Jaskier. Su bardo gimió de manera más intensa estrujando las sabanas. El lado brujo de Geralt ronroneó con fuerza al sentir el sabor del precum de su compañero en su boca. Sabía a melocotón, todo él.

Con esos pensamientos se comió entero a Jaskier. Los gemidos crecían cada vez más, con el nombre de Geralt entre ellos que solo lo incitaban a seguir.

Aprovechó a meter uno de sus dedos en ese lindo trasero, mientras lo distraía con ese placer. Quería que doliera lo menos posible.

-Ge-geralt! Se siente raro...- gimió sin saber muy bien a qué agarrarse o que debería sentar.

Ante esto Geralt trepó de nuevo a su cara dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Querés que pare?- susurró serio mirándolo a los ojos. Nunca haría nada que no quisiera.

Pero Jaskier lo miró con calidez y sonriendo atrapó la cintura del brujo entre sus piernas. Sancandole un gruñido de satisfacción.

-No, sigue. Quiero más , todo lo que me des- ronroneó en el mismo tono abrazando su cuello para un nuevo beso.

Geralt en ese momento le llenó de besos más feliz como nunca. Haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

De nuevo los dedos comenzaron a introducirse y los gemidos volvieron a llenar el ambiente.

Esos dedos se convirtieron en un miembro grande y poderoso. Entrando primero solo la punta lentamente, abriéndose paso en esas cavidades estrechas que lo estaban volviendo loco. Pero estaba atento mientras apretaba los dientes y controlaba sus deseos de empotrarlo con fuerza una y otra vez.

Su Jaskier estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, intentando concentrarse , respirando profundamente para que todo cupiera perfectamente en su interior.

Cuando estuvo dentro los dos suspiraron de alivio. Pero Geralt se preocupó cuando Jaskier se tapó la cara con un brazo tembloroso.

-¿Jaskier?- preguntó temeroso de que haberle hecho daño

-N-no no pares, estoy bien- susurró al ver como Geralt lo miraba levantado su brazo. - Y-yo no me esperara que fuera tan..- no sabía encontrar las palabras mientras sus brazos se extendían para abrazar a Geralt.

Este ronroneó y correspondió al abrazo conmovido por la luz que iradiba siempre Jaskier para todo.

-Jaskier, si quieres que salga, solo dilo. No estás obligado a nada. Estoy feliz solo si tú lo estás - declaró el brujo juntando sus frentes con ternura y sinceridad.

Pero Jaskier volvió a negar y le instó con un movimiento de cadera y su sonrisa que volviera a moverse. Estaba listo.

-Ya soy feliz Geralt. Contigo- contestó en respuesta. Besándolo.

El brujo ya no pudo más y empezó a moverse. Al principio lento y luego más rápido. Pero siempre con cuidado. Los gemidos de Jaskier eran cada vez más sonoros y eran bebidos por los jadeos de Geralt increíblemente excitado por sus caritas, sonidos y estrechez. Nunca se había sentido también. Encajaba tan bien que era como estar con algo celestial.

-¡Ahí!¡Más ahí por favor!- gritó cuando notó tocar en su próstata enviándolo a las estrellas.

-Todo lo que desees pajarito- gruñó ronco enviatiendo ya demencial mente donde le indicaban.

Pronto ambos estuvieron cerca y Geralt aceleró el ritmo para que ambos se vinieran juntos. Gritando el nombre del otro al unísono. Ahora, con su esencia Jaskier estaba marcado, era suyo. Y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Fatigados y llenos de sudor y fluidos cayeron enredados en la cama. Jadeantes y cansados.

-¿Estas bien?- susurró aún algo preocupado Geralt. No quería haberse pasado en algún punto.

Pero para su alegría Jaskier negó con la cabeza y sonrió cansadamente.

-Todo ha sido maravilloso Geralt. Querré más de esto. Pero ahora...me basta con descansar aquí - contestó besando en un pico a Geralt para luego echarse cómodamente la cabeza sobre el pecho de su brujo.

El hombre canoso riò para dentro y mirándolo con cariño le acarició el pelo relajándose.

-No te preocupes, todas las que quieras- susurró antes de quedarse adormilado. Amando la mezcla de olores de ambos que había quedado en el ambiente.


	7. Locura

-¡Ge-geralt! Ah!- gemía de nuevo el bardo, esta vez mientras era tomado con lujuria en la pared de un establo. Cubierto solo con una camisa de Geralt que le venía enorme- ¡Nos pueden o-oir! aaah!- gimió de nuevo bien alto al dar de nuevo en ese putinto que el brujo siempre encontraba eficientemente. 

Geralt lo calló con un beso hambriento, estrujando su alzado culito. Cuyas manos sujetaban al hombre para darse más impulso. Adorando como sus piernas rodeaban su cintura. Jaskier era un amante de ensueño.

-¿Con esta lluvia? No lo creo. Gime para mí bardo- respondió con voz jadeante y ronca al separarse del beso. Admirando esa carita llena de placer. Tan adorable. Adorando como agarraba a su pelo. 

Habían ya pasado unas semanas después de lo de la princesa. Y la relación entre ambos continuaba viento en popa. Seguían haciendo la misma vida de siempre. Pero ahora con un Geralt que quería tirarse a su Jaskier cada vez que hubiera una oportunidad. Y eran muchas. Su Dandelion nunca se negaba y estaba más que dispuesto a experimentar nuevas cosas con la supervisión de su compañero. Mostrando total confianza. 

Hoy en concreto había caído una gran lluvia sin previo aviso y habían ido corriendo a refugiarse a un establo cercano. Jaskier estaba calado hasta los huesos y Geralt temía que se enfermara. Por lo que lo ayudó a desvestirse y le prestó una de sus camisas mientras la ropa se secaba. 

Geralt se había desarmado por completo al verlo con su camisa hasta las rodillas, las piernas esbeltas desnudas y algo mojadas. Cómo le caían graciosamente los hombros y dejaba ver uno de sus hombros. Ya marcado por sus muestras continuas de amor. 

Se había acercado intimidante a su pajarito, sabiendo cuanto le gustaban de vez en cuando un rápido polvo en cualquier sitio. Como si estuvieran en celo. Cómo animales. Jaskier simplemente se había derretido bajo su mirada y había aceptado cada caricia, cada beso, cada embestida. Esperando ese adicto placer.

-¡Geralt!¡Porfavor! Me corró~-gimió sin control perdido en la bruma del placer. Apretándose más por inercia. 

-Correte mi pajarito- grunó en respuesta mordiendo su cuello para marcarlo de nuevo. 

Con un hermoso sonido Jaskier así lo hizo, justo antes de que el brujo hiciera lo mismo en su interior con un gemido bajo desde su cuello. 

Exaustos, geralt sostuvo al amasijo de persona que se había convertido su novio. Y de un suspiro salió de él para cogerlo cual princesa con habilidad. Dejándose caer ambos en un montón de paja. 

Pasaron un rato agitados y abrazados en esa posición un largo rato para recuperar el aliento.

-Geralt...¿Porque tengo la sensación de que intentas preñarme?. Pareces una bestia en celo- comentó mirándole con cariño. Toquideando el collar de brujo.

-¿No te gusta?- ronroneó sabiendo la respuesta mientras reafirmaba su agarre en sus caderas.

-Me encanta...pero así no me dejas nunca empezar a mi- respondió irgiendose un poco sobre el codo. 

-Hmm~ ¿Eso es una petición fantasiosa?- dijo el brujo pasando uno de sus dedos por el culito recién arruinado de Jaskier. Mordiéndose el labio cuando esté se estremeció al contacto. Estaba duro de nuevo. 

-Hmm, puede que necesite ayuda para cumplir ese deseo- ronroneó rozando con su pierna intencionalmente el miembro muy erecto del brujo.

Los ojos de Geralt se dilataron de deseo y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mucha hambre. Le gustaba ese lado travieso que había ido adquiriendo por sus diversos encuentros. Necesitaba comérselo de nuevo. A ninguno le importaba no poder tener hijos, disfrutaban con su amor libre. "¿Quién necesita niños teniendo a Jaskier?" Pensó perdido en su deseo antes de tirarse encima de su pajarito con un gruñido, saboreando la bonita risita traviesa que salió de su bonito Compañero. 

\----

Al final pasaron varias horas más dentro de ese establo dándose amor. Hasta que por fin la tormenta se calmó. Geralt tubo que ponerse en modo spicopata. 

Jaskier no lo sabía, el solo pensaba que era celoso y posesivo por su condición de brujo. Él lo calmaba con amor y paciencia. Pensando que lo conseguía la mayoría de las veces. Pero era solo en el momento, el bardo ni imaginaba de lo que el brujo era capaz. Desde que había marcado a su compañero toda amenaza había sido erradicada. 

Después de su primera vez, cuando su chico se había quedado profundamente dormido, se había deslizado entre las sábanas y mató sin piedad a aquellos que habían faltado al respeto a Jaskier esa noche. Dejando pistas falsas de monstruos como asesinos. 

En sus semanas de viaje de después, asesinó a un borracho que en la cena en una taberna había intentado acorralar a su pajarito cogiendolo por la cintura cuando fue a buscar cervezas. En frente de Jaskier simplemente lo rescató al momento y luego lo golpeó hasta que el bardo pidió clemencia y lo calmó. Pero en la noche lo mató tirándolo por un puente. Nadie lo echaria de menos, un borracho imprudente menos.

También fueron asesinados con rudeza unos bandidos que habían intentado atracarlos en el camino de un bosque. Jaskier había intentado mediar con su parloteo, mientras Geralt analizaba sus posibilidades de noquearlos sin que su pajarito viera su lado más mortal, podría dejarlo.... Pero uno de ellos se acercó con de manera lasciva devorandolo con la mirada. Su vista se puso roja cuando lo vió tan cerca de Jaskier, con un cuchillo, su mano intentando agarrarlo y su chico temblando de miedo. 

En un momento los calcinó y les cortó la cabeza a todos. Luego se apresuró a abrazar a su pajarito que lloraba levemente por el susto. Temiò que se alejara por verlo tan sangriento, pero enseguida se disiparon sus temores al notar como lo abrazó de vuelta sin vacilar. Su chico pensaba que se lo merecían y eso lo alivio. 

Y ahora, en establo. Ese maldito campesino había entrado a su establo. Y al verlos , semi desnudos y acaramelados en un rincón. Con su Jaskier tocando para él el laúd , una delicia para la vista para cualquiera que lo mirara. Solo con su camisa y su laud en una postura de musa. Pero ante la visión el campesino gritó y les gritó que no quería malditos gays en sus establo. Le dijo cosas muy feas a Jaskier quien abrazó su laúd asustado. Y lo vió en sus ojos, se sentía humillado mientras pedía perdón por entrar si permiso.

Ese hombre no guardó su cabeza en sus hombros mucho tiempo. En el momento simplemente usó Axia para calmarlo y que se quedará zombie y pudieran vestirse y salir de allí. Jaskier dio las gracias con mucho amor Geralt. Ocultando el daño de las palabras causadas. Pero Geralt lo veía, en ese momento de fuga simplemente le dió un rápido beso para tranquilizarlo. Pero el hombre fue asesinado cuando su chico dormia en la posada que cantó para ganar unas monedas. 

Geralt siempre había tenido un lado compasivo. Entendiendo las acciones de otros, eligiendo el mal menor. Pero ahora, con Jaskier a su lado. Nada lo paraba, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y nada iba a quitárselo. El mundo le habuq quitado mucho, pero ahora le daba a Jaskier y no iba a soltarlo.

Metiéndose en la cama de nuevo y abrazándolo por la cintura a su dormitante pajarito pensó. "Tranquilo Jaskier, nadie nos separará, nada te hará daño. Los mataré a todos" .

\-----  
Al día siguiente siguieron su camino con tranquilidad. Pensaron que una parada en el camino no vendría mal. Encontraron un buen sitio junto a un lago y Jaskier, por petición de Geralt, empezó a tocar sentado en un tronco alguna tranquila canción. Mientras Geralt, se ponía a pescar. 

Por un buen rato no pasó nada, solo disfrutaban de la compañía de ambos, hablando de cualquier cosa. Hasta que en un momento determinado Geralt consiguió pesar algo. Jaskier dejó su laúd y se acercó a mirar interesado. 

Sin embargo los dos se sorprendieron al ver que no era un pescado. Sino una vasija con un sello extraño. Geralt lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, conocía el sello pero no recordaba de que. Mientras buscaba en su memoria. Jaskier, encaminado por su curiosidad natural cogió con delicadeza la vasija.

-¿Que es?- preguntó mirando también el sello. 

Geralt se removió por dentro inquieto de que su chico tuviera eso en sus manos. Era algo que desconocía y no comprendía su peligro. Rápidamente con un gruñido le quitó eso de las manos, con la mala suerte que Geralt se quedó con la vasija, rompiendo la vasija y Jaskier se quedó con el tapón en la mano.

-¡Jaskier!- exclamó preocupado al ver como un humo negro le golpeaba de lleno en la cara. Haciéndolo caer. 

(Nota: en el primer libro de mini historias de the Witcher, es donde aparece la historia del dijin. En ella no hay ninguna discusión entre Jaskier y Geralt. Es Jaskier quien la encuentra y la abre por curiosidad). 

Echó un Aard al humo para que se alejara, dejando ver el perfil de un dijin. "Mierda" pensó viendo como su pajarito empezaba a sangrar por la boca mientras se agarraba del cuello. Su cara era de dolor, algo que rompió a Geralt por dentro. Llenándolo de pánico.

-Jaskier, déjame ver.- reclamó con urgencia viendo como su chico se retorcía intentando respirar. Viendo la marca que había dejado el dijin en su cuello de cisne -Vale, vale. Tranquilo, era un dijin. Se que hacer.- le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo a duras penas. 

Raudamente cogió a Jaskier en brazos. Angustiandose aún más por el quejido que dió al hacerlo. Su Jaskier no decía ni una palabra. Y eso era muy mala señal. Montó en Sardinilla con su pajarito herido que se apagaba por momentos. Rezando por que está vez, el sanador que encontrará no fuera un psicópata.


	8. Dragon

-Geralt, hay que salir de la cama...- dijo de forma perezosa Jaskier dentro del abrazos del brujo que lo mantenía atrapado. 

Geralt solo ronroneò con gusto de que sus cuerpos desnudos se acoplaran tan bien. Asi que, meloso, empezó a besar su cuello para convencerlo de quedarse un poco más.

Jaskier rió felizmente por las cosquillas de la barba. Pero se convirtió en un gemidito cuando se convirtió en mordisquitos de amor. 

-Geralt...tenemos que ah!- gimió cuando el lobo blanco empezó a frotar sus miembros de forma descarada.

-Los dragones pueden esperar. Además tú eres más interesante que un dragón - dijo con soltura el hombre poniéndose poco a poco encima. Llevaban ya una semana después de lo del dijin y Geralt había mantenido a Jaskier entre comodidades de posada en posada. Nada de bosque y monstruos. Fue hace poco que encontraron una misión en conjunto con otras personas para conseguir unas escamas de dragón. 

Jaskier le puso ojitos de cachorro, quería ver un dragón , y al final tuvo que ceder. Exactamente al minuto, en la misma taberna donde cenaban, la maldita Yennefer apareció paseándose como si fuera una diva. Apartando de su camino a todos que se interponian en su camino. 

-Hola Cariño, cómo has estado- preguntó sentándose con ellos antes de preguntar si podía. 

Geralt apretó más fuerte la cintura de su novio con el que estaba tomando una cerveza. Gruñendo de forma inhumana a esa hechizera que no deseaba ver. Sabía su secreto ¿Que quería realmente esa bruja?. Sentía peligrar su relación con esa mujer cerca de su bardo. Y eso no podía ser. 

Sin embargo la reacción de su joven novio fue diferente. 

-¡Yennefer! ¿Cómo estás? Cómo tu por aqui- preguntó entusiasmado al verla. Geralt gruñó por lo bajo al ver como la atención del bardo no iba a su ser como hacia siempre. 

-oh, me he apuntado a lo del dragón Jaskier. Veo que vosotros tambien, os he visto en la lista del revisor. 

Jaskier continuó hablando con esa dichosa mujer, y Geralt se estaba poniendo negro. Cuando al fin se fue, su chico preguntó preocupado que le pasaba. Según él, Yennefer era buena persona, le había salvado la vida. Geralt al ver su carita se volvió como la miel de nuevo y le comentó a su pajarito que solo estaba celoso. Pero que si a él le hacía feliz, irían juntos al dragón. Jaskier sonrió feliz como mil soles y comenzó una buena sesión de besos. 

Esos besos pasaron ha ser un polvo detrás de otro en la habitación. Geralt consiguió su propósito, cansarlo y distraerlo, para que no pensara demasiado en Yennefer. Quería acabar con ella, era demasiado molesta. Tenía el peligro de decir en cualquier momento su secreto. Y esas miradas de advertencia eran como cuchillos amenazantes. Si podía cansar a su pajarito y hacer que se quedará en la posada más que mejor. 

Pero al día siguiente en la mañana el joven estaba más espabilado.

-No, espera Geralt- se quejó apartandolo un poco de encima.-Quiero ir a lo del dragón, porfavor- le dijo poniéndole ojitos. 

Geralt se derretía con eso. No pudo decir que no de nuevo. Tendría que pensar una forma de matarla más sutil cuando su pajarito estuviera seguro como siempre.

\---

Mantener las formas era un auténtico problema. Su pequeño era un ser sensual de luz y nada más verlo toda la pandilla que se había unido a la caza del dragón lo habían mirado con ojos lóbunos. Quería matarlos a todos. 

Su pajarito solo tuvo que sonreir y todos estaban bajo sus pies. Y cuando pararon un momento para descansar su canto se hizo presente y todo el mundo quería sentarse a su lado y cortejarlo de forma descarada. Jaskier pensó feliz que solo era amabilidad pero Geralt veía la verdad en esos malditos enanos, mercenarios...incluso en las guerreras zarraquianas que se encontraron antes que acompañaban a un anciano. 

Pero no bastaba con guardar territorio con la mirada y gruñidos agresivos, que en sí entendieron bastante bien. Sino que además la estúpida de Yennefer los rondaba como una mosca cojonera con un caballero andante retrasado. 

A esa no la alejaba ni a tiros. Solo podía ponerse en medio de ellos en las conversaciones para que no hablaran demasiado. Interrumpirlo con un beso o algo así. 

Sus nervios se pusieron a prueba cuando su pequeño estuvo en peligro en una tarde, ya cerca de la montaña. Un monstruo lo acechó para luego querer atacarlo. Sabía lo que le pasaba, tenía hambre y podía haberle dado comida y se hubiera ido...pero la cara de miedo de Dandelion lo superó. Y de un movimiento lo dejó sin cabeza en cuanto lo alcanzó.

Todos del grupo aplaudieron su maestría mientras Yen lo miraba con una ceja alzada, sabiendo seguramente que no hubiera sido la única manera, solo la más violenta. Pero le dió todo igual cuando vió como Jaskier lo miraba con adoración y gratitud con esos preciosos ojos azules. 

Su corazón se tranquilizó un poco cuando se recostó sobre su pecho suspirando, abrazandolo como si no fuera un brujo asesino. Geralt sentía que lo amaba con tanta intensidad que su corazón podría explotar.   
\------

-Oye Geralt- le susurró el bardo con la cabeza en el pecho de su lobo blanco. Echados dentro de su tienda de campamento base. Ya de noche y a puerta cerrada. Las muestras de amor desenfrenado ya habían sido dadas y ahora solo se enrroscaban desnudos entre las mantas de forma relajada.

El brujo ronroneó en respuesta con los ojos cerrados, mientras acariciaba el pelo de la persona más preciada de su mundo. 

-¿Porque no te gusta Yennefer?- preguntó de manera curiosa mientras acariciaba su fornido pecho.

La pregunta le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Su Dandelion no pudo darse cuenta de sus intenciones ¿Verdad?.

-No lo se. No me gustan los hechiceros en general. Además ella es demasiado...Orgullosa- logró responder coherente sin que sus caricias se detuvieran. 

Suspiró por dentro aliviado cuando el pajarito rió bajito divertido. Al parecer el chico era demasiado inocente. Como no, así lo amaba. 

-Bueno, me alegro que la toleres por lo menos. Es maja y salvo mi vida. Creo que podríamos ser amigos- comentó bostezando empezando a caer en el sueño.

Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez asustado.

-Claro, porque no- respondió como si no le importara. Pero eso complicaba sus planes asesinos. Quizá pudiera amenazarla para que se alejara... Aunque rompiera el corazón de su pajarito. Pero él conseguiría arreglarlo de nuevo, su amor era suficientemente fuerte.

\------

-Jaskier no va ha pasar por ahí- gruñó de forma agresiva protegiendo de la vista a su novio con su cuerpo. 

Los mercenarios habían hecho trampa y se habían ido en la noche. Geralt no iba tolerar tan ofensa contra su pajarito, su pajarito quería ver a un dragón y esos ingratos no iban a quitárselo. Jaskier dijo que no importaba pero el brujo se empeñó. 

El anciano les dijo una ruta alternativa más rápida. Pero el camino presentado no le gustó nada. Todas sus alarmas protectoras hacia su compañero se volcaron en que no debía pasar por ahí. Su pajarito miraba con miedo el acantilado pero para su pesar se veía decidido. 

-¿Y si pasamos y hago un portal desde el otro lado para que pase?- intervino detrás Yennefer con una sonrisa amigable para su novio. Jaskier sonrio y saltó entusiasmado en respuesta.   
Todos los de allí se les cayó la baba pero a Geralt solo le hervía la sangre. Oh si, iba a matarlos a todos. 

Geralt gruñó era una buena solución para que su pajarito no sufriera daños. Se quiso quedar con él, pero la bruja dijo que no podía teletransportar dos. Y lo único que pudo fue gruñir y recibir un beso tranquilizador de su amado. Su brujo interior gruñó como un animal herido, lo de dejarlo solo para que pudiera estar a salvo siempre lo mataba por dentro. 

Así que cruzaron el precipicio , perdiendo al señor anciano por el camino, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a la maldita hechizera. De no ser por que necesitaba que trajera a su Jaskier de vuelta a sus brazos la hubiera dejado caer a la primera. 

Sin embargo su maldita suerte no estaba con él y en cuanto pudieron aterrizar de nuevo en terreno seguro, estaban en frente de la guarida del dragón. Iba a exigirle a Yennefer de vuelta a su bardo. Cuando los malditos bandidos les asaltaron. 

Geralt maldijo en mil lenguas mientras partía cabezas como loco con el resto del equipo. La pelea los metió poco a poco en la cueva cuando entonces vieron un dragón muerto y un huevo solitario. 

-¡Danos el huevo y puede que llegues a tiempo hasta tu bardo antes de que uno de los nuestros lo viole!- graznó el capitán de esa rellerta.

Geralt no pudo contener su ira al sentirse tan estúpido de haber dejado solo a Dandelion. No dejó pies sin cabeza en todos los mercenarios. "¡Todo es culpa de Yennefer" era lo único que podía pensar en su locura sangrienta. 

En cuanto se volvió hacia ella tuvo que meterse corriendo en el portal que se había fugado. Tenía que llegar a Jaskier deprisa. 

En cuanto aterrizó en el otro lado del portal su corazón calló de alivio al ver en el suelo al mercenario. Al parecer había sido noqueado por el laúd de su pajarito. Corrió con el corazón en la boca hacia él, estaba muerto de miedo bajo el ala de...¿Un dragón?. 

Sus pasos vacilaron al ver como Yen también mantenía la distancia. Al parecer manteniendo una conversación algo acalorada. 

-¡El necesita saberlo! ¡No puede vivir en la ignorancia!- gritaba la hechizera hacia el dragón.

-Silencio, ¿Porque anteponer la amargura de la verdad ante la felicidad? He visto el corazón de ambos, amor de verdad. Nunca se harán daño- dijo en la cabeza de todos el dragón dorado liberando un poco de su cueva al hermoso pajarito que miraba todo sin entender.

Si el dragón iba a quemarla viva, el brujo estaba más que contento. 

Entonces Jaskier se dió cuenta de la presencia de Geralt.

-¡Geralt!- exclamó aliviado corriendo hacia él. 

Este simplemente se limitó a abrir los brazos y recibirlo con amor y posesividad. 

-¿Estas bien?¿Te tocó?- interrogó intentando mirar sus heridas. 

Pero Jaskier se calmó y simplemente sonrió al verlo tan él. Siempre tan bueno protegiéndolo. 

-Estoy bien, le di con mi laúd cuando intentó acorralar me. Y entonces llegó el dragón y calcinó a esos que no vi - respondió señalando un reguero de personas calcinadas. -Creo que querían robarnos.

Antes ese último comentario el corazón de Geralt se estrujó. Si ese bicho no hubiera llegado, el plan de esa pandilla era usar a Jaskier de puta de uno en uno. No pudo evitar estrujarlo contra su pecho una vez más. 

-¡Porfavor! Ese brujo es un loco, solo deja un reguero de sangre inocente halla por donde pasa- exclamó indignada de esa imagen. Ese monstruo no se merecía ni una pizca de la inocencia de ese chico. 

Geralt la miró con cara asesina y por entro se moría de pánico de que su pajarito supiera la verdad. 

Jaskier fue esta vez quien se enfadó y se separó un poco de Geralt para encararla.

-Yen, se que puede ser gruñón a veces. Pero él es bueno, es una buena persona- dijo molesto el amor de la vida de Geralt. El cual se derritió por sus palabras tan bellas. 

Yen iba a abrir la boca pero el dragón gruñó agresivo.

-Es mi última advertencia. Largo, Jaskier se ocupará de mi huevo. Tu no lo mereces- dijo la dorada criatura.

Yennefer apretó los puños y la mandíbula. No podía creerse tal ofensa de parte de todos. Como si estuvieran ciegos. 

-Muy bien - mascuyó antes de irse de allí con su portal. Dejando solos a esos dos con un enorme dragón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: Hola a todos , os preguntaréis que pasó conmigo. Bueno, como sabéis hemos sido ya confinados casi todos los países del mundo. El mío es uno de ellos y he tenido que ayudar mucho a mi familia y a mis vecinos. Haciendo mascarillas y batas en casa para que puedan trabajar con menos riesgo de contagio. Mi país solo se mofa y da fanfarria de haberse gastado millonadas en este tipo de productos y como están donando empresas millonarias. Pero algo pasa, ese material no llega desde hace 15 días. 
> 
> Estamos intentando sobrevivir no ha un virus, sino a la incompetencia de nuestro gobierno. 
> 
> Intentaré seguir actualizando. Gracias por la espera y seguir leyendo. Espero que todos estéis bien , besitos <3333.


	9. Dijin

A Geralt no le gustaban las hechizeras. Eran traicioneras y solo buscaban poder. Pero esta vez tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón cuando su pajarito estaba tan mal y el médico de unos militares no pudo más que aliviar un poco sus síntomas. 

Ahora estaba entrando a patadas al castillo donde el médico le había dicho que se encontraba una peculiar hechicera. Su pajarito intentaba en sus brazos soportar el dolor y concentrarse en respirar. Y Geralt estaba intentando seguir pensando cuerdo y dirigirse hacia su objetivo.

No esperó encontrarse con una orgia dentro de un hechizo, pero poco le importó el entretenimiento extraño de la mujer. 

-Hechizera, necesito tu ayuda para curar a mi compañero- gruñó estresado intentando controlar sus instintos de alarma. Apretando contra si a su Jaskier cuando esté mugió de dolor contra su cuello. 

La mujer parecía curiosa e intrigada por ver lo que tenía delante. Se levantó con una elegancia de corte que le daba arcadas. Impacientandose cuando, en vez de precipitarse a curar, empezó a rondarlos lentamente.

-Curioso, no te afectó el hechizo- ronroneó en su antifaz la mujer mirando los músculos del brujo.

Geralt explotó.

-¡Por qué soy un brujo! ¡Ahora curale! Te pagaré joder- exclamó gritando furioso contra la señora. Su pajarito se removió asustado en sus brazos. Atenuando su furia, acunandolo y mirándolo con preocupación - Lo siento...- le susurró dándole un beso en la frente. Su ceño se volvió a fruncir cuando sintió la alta fiebre. 

La hechicera frunció el entrecejo también ante los gritos y la poca atención recibida por su belleza.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Pedírmelo con tus amables gritos?- dijo ofendida poniendo sus manos en la cintura y mirando al joven cubierto de sangre parte de la cara y el cuello. El remordimiento le pudo y tuvo que decir- Soy Yennefer, ¿Quienes sois y que ha pasado?. 

-Soy Geralt de Rivia, y él es Jaskier, mi bardo. Estábamos en el río y un dijin le atacó cuando abrió una ánfora por accidente que encontramos pescando - resumió con mal genio apretando el bardo más hacia sí. Quería que atendiera a su chico ya. 

Los ojos de la hechicera se iluminaron y Geralt sintió el impulso de largarse de allí lo antes posible. Pero no podía arriesgarse, su pajarito estaba gravemente herido. A regañadientes tuvo que seguir a Yennefer cuando está acepto y los guió a sus aposentos. 

Cuando Geralt lo puso en la cama no se atrevió a separarse. Consolando ese angustiado bardo que habia cerrado los ojos para intentar relajar su dolor. 

-Jaskier, no te duermas- susurró con amor acariciando su pelo. 

-No,no. Que duerma. El proceso no es algo bonito de ver- replicó la hechicera poniendo un ungüento en su cabeza, cuello y pecho. 

Geralt gruñó al ver como otra le tocaba sin su permiso. Pero ante un gemidito de Jaskier se olvidó de ello volviendo la atención a mirarlo y acariciarle el pelo. 

-Nunca pensé que un Brujo pudiera estar así por alguien- comentó divertida de ver esa extraña pareja. Preparando su ritual.

Geralt solo gruñó. No estaba de humor para que lo pellizcaran. Jaskier debía ponerse bien, lo antes posible. Que lo mirara con calidez y parloteara mientras permitía que el brujo lo tocara. Esa era su felicidad. Ser amado por Jaskier. 

-Ahora sal.- sentenció la hechicera poniendo sus manos en su cintura. 

Geralt gruñó de nuevo intentando replicar pero otro otro gemido de dolor salió de ese ya dormido Jaskier. No quería dejarlo solo con ella , pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a perderlo por su cabezonería.

-Si algo le pasa...- empezó a advertir con un gruñido inhunano.

-¿Me matarás como a los pobres individuos que se han topado en tu camino?- finalizó con arrogancia. Divertida por la cara que puso.- Soy hechicera, leo tu mente. Pero no te preocupes , no me conviene contarle nada de que seas un psicópata a tu novio en este momento. Ahora largo. 

Y con ese ultimátum , sacaron a Geralt a patadas.

\----

Geralt daba vueltas en círculo como un león enjaulado. Tenía sus sentidos de brujo volcado en su pajarito convaleciente. A la mínima señal de angustia suya entraría a patadas. 

Hasta que por fin la dichosa mujer salió como si el mundo entero fuera una pasarela de moda y todos estuvieran mirándola. 

-No entres en taquicardia, soy la mejor hechicera. Tu novio está curado, pero necesita completar el ciclo de sueno o no servirá para nada lo que he hecho- dijo antes de que el otro se le lanzará como un oso agresivo.- ¿Porque no te relajas y te metes conmigo al baño..- pero no pudo casi terminar la frase porque Geralt le había lanzado a la cara un saco de monedas antes de entrar como un animal salvaje a la habitación de Jaskier. 

Yennefer suspiró resignada. Intentando planear otro plan para distraer al brujo para poder sonsacar los deseos de ese bardo. Y así poder encadenar al genio a si misma.  
\----

Pasaron las horas y Geralt casi no pestañeaba al lado se su chico. Se había dedicado a limpiar la sangre del pajarito. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que despertara. 

Parecía que ,en efecto, la hechicera hizo bien su trabajo. Gruñó deseoso de irse de allí con Jaskier en brazos, montarlo en Sardinilla y darle todo su amor en una posada acogedora. Pero debía esperar a que despertara y esa mujer se veía demasiado sospechosa. No se separaría de su pajarito por nada hasta que despertara. "Quiero que seas la primera cosa que veas al despertar" pensó mirando ese hermoso rostro apacible. Era una pena que no pudiera matar al dijin. Ahora no podía arremeter su ira como otras veces.

-¿En serio? Pueden pasar horas- interrumpió la hechicera leyendo sus pensamientos. 

Geralt gruñó. Esa mujer parecía no querer irse nunca. Pero si pensaba que podía seducirlo estaba más que equivocada. Nada podía compararse con la belleza natural de Jaskier. 

-Soy un brujo, duermo poco. Que más quieres, ya te pagé- replicó mirándola mal de reojo. Haciendo que Yennefer arrugara la nariz, no acostumbrada a que un hombre pasara de ella. 

-Habeis destapado un dijin, ninguno de vosotros a pedido un deseo.- empezó a elaborar la mujer en respuesta paseándose por la habitación.

-Y quieres que lo formulemos para tu ser recipiente cuando dijin se vea libre. No.- contestó tajantemente haciendo que se parara como una piedra- ¿A quien pretendías engañar? Veo el sello en la mesa roto y tú manga deja ver las runas que te has hecho para hacer el hechizo. Soy un brujo, huelo tu avaricia desde aquí. 

Yennefer lo encaró furiosa.

-Tu no sabes nada. Fórmula tus deseos ahora o le contaré a tu bardo en el monstruo que eres- amenazò apretando sus puños con intensidad. 

Geralt se levantó furioso, una sola amenaza de ir en contra de la relación con su pajarito y veía rojo. Pero era una maldita hechizera y sus espadas no eran suficientes. Además era tan estúpida haciendo algo así que probablemente moriría, y a él le importaba una mierda lo que le pasara. 

-Muy bien,¿ quieres tú estúpido dijin?. Aquí lo tienes...- iba a empezar a formular sus deseos con ira contenida ante la mirada ansiosa de la mujer cuando su pajarito gimió dando signos de despertar. 

Yennefer suspirò malumorada cuando el brujo se abalanzó hacia el bardo dándole la mano preocupado y aliviado por su despertar. Olvidándose de Yen.

-Jaskier, ¿Puedes oírme?- susurró acariciando su mano y mirándolo con cariño. 

-Geralt...- respondió abriendo sus ojos lentamente con pereza. Y al enfocarlo sonrió, haciendo que el brujo también lo hiciera- Tienes ojeras jeje- sonrió suavemente haciendo que el brujo de Geralt ronronear a de gusto al verlo bien, relajado y en sí mismo. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó todavía con un velo de preocupación besando su mano. 

Jaskier asintió con una sonrisa cálida. Y luego advirtió a la hechizera gruñona con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.   
\- Oh, tu eres quien me curo ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias. Espero que Geralt no fuera muy gruñón.- dijo algo vergonzoso sentándose. 

La mujer solo suspirò de nuevo viendo que no podría enfadarse con alguien con una mente tan pura. Por lo que siguió amenazando al brujo.

-Sisisi, mis deseos brujo. Ya.- ordenó al peliblanco perdiendo su paciencia. 

Jaskier miró confundido a Geralt. Y este también suspiró. Tenía pensado en su primer deseo erradicar a la mujer, pero no podía con Jaskier mirando. 

-Quiere que podamos los 3 deseos al dijin para poder digamos...charlar con él- endulzó sabiendo que su chico no aprobaría el encarcelamiento del ente con lo bueno que era. Por lo que decidió que él dijera lo que quisiera y poder irse de ese maldito lugar.- Entonces pajarito, ¿que querrías pedir?- concluyó cariñoso acariciando su espalda. Viendo que en efecto, estaba recuperado. Ronroneó de nuevo tranquilo.

Jaskier fascinado por la noticia se lo pensó un poco impacientando a Yennefer pero que decidió no decir nada. 

-Me gustaría pedir que la princesa Paveeta viva muchos años sana y feliz con su esposo y bebé no nacido...¿A ti que te parece Geralt?- preguntò cálidamente y contento con la idea. Mirando a los ojos de su brujo. 

El corazón de Geralt nombró feliz , tanto por ver esa bondad en su chico como por qué le consultara antes de pedirlo. Este asintió sin dudar. 

Jaskier lo deseó y un viento sobrenatural les hizo dar un escalofrío.

-umm, qué tal si dices tú el siguiente Geralt- pidió entusiasmado el joven, posando su cabeza en su pecho. Yen empezaba a sentir empacho con tanto amor en el aire. 

Geralt pensó un tanto, en que le gustaría a su pajarito. 

-Lo que más me importa es estar contigo. Quiero desear estar a tu lado para siempre. No importa que pase.- pidió besando su frente. Sabía que un enlace mágico era una gran responsabilidad, pero era una oportunidad tan buena de asegurar a su Jaskier junto a él.

Jaskier sonriò y asintió feliz, ni imaginando a que se estaba enlazando.

-Espera, eso es egoísta. ¿Y si te hace daño? O si no quieres estar con el algún día si saliera mal- interrumpió espantada por la petición del brujo después de haber trasteado por su mente. 

Geralt gruñó instintivamente agresivo. Jaskier los miró a ambos algo dudoso. Pero finalmente sonrió de nuevo.

-Yo amo a Geralt, no importa que. Por lo que no me importa si algo pasara, lo superaremos sea lo que sea. Estoy dispuesto- y con esa respuesta así formuló el deseo Jaskier. Relajando a Geralt y espantando por dentro a Yennefer.

El último deseo estaba por formular después de sentir la brisa fría de nuevo. 

-¿Te parece si...deseo que la gente deje de odiarte por lo que eres?- preguntó algo tímido Jaskier. A lo que Geralt negó con una sonrisa.

-Ir contra la mentalidad, la muerte y el amor son deseos que no son validos para un dijin- respondió divertido por el puchero que hizo su pajarito. Dándole un pico rápido para que lo quitará. "Pensando siempre en los demás" se dijo ronroneando. 

-Pues umm...oh, si. Quisiera que está señorita tuviera riquezas por siempre estee- intentando preguntar su nombre. Geralt gruñó, celoso por la atención de su novio en una mujer y por qué su deseo no involucrara nunca el beneficio propio de Jaskier. Él quería darle palacios, riquezas, que nunca tuviera que preocuparse...pero no iba a ir encontrá de sus deseos. Además le importaba si la mujer fuera rica o no.

Yennefer dudó un momento pero le sonrió, dejando un poco la defensiva. Definitivamente el chico era una dulzura, pero había tenido la mala suerte de caer enamorado de ese brujo loco. 

-Yennefer querido. Y por supuesto, una siempre está dispuesta al lujo - dijo abanicandose con un abanico haciendo reír a Jaskier. Geralt se relajó un tanto pero con los 3 deseos formulados de un movimiento se puso a Jaskier en sus brazos en modo princesa. Haciendo que Jaskier riera pensando que solo eran los celos típicos de su lobo blanco.

-Vamos, quiero privacidad- gruñó cogiendo sus cosas al hombro con un movimiento sin soltar a su chico. Que hiciera la hechicera lo que quisiera con su vida.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo Yennefer. ¡Adiós!- consiguió despedirse a gritos cuando el brujo se lo llevaba deprisa de allí. Mientras Yen los despedía con su abanico. 

La hechicera se quedó pensando un momento ante el sello. Recordando la dulzura de bardo, recordandose a ella misma en el pasado. Y como la trató la gente. 

Ese tal Jaskier. Estaba en peligro, nada bueno podía pasar con un brujo spicopata al lado.

-Creo que tengo algo más importante que hacer- se dijo yendose a sus apodentos a dormir. Empezando a pensar un plan para seguirlos de manera discreta.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: Hola a todos, he subido este cap más tarde de lo normal. Eso es porque he estado lesionada y no he podido hacer mucho. Muchas gracias por esperar y espero que lo disfrutéis. Besitos <3333


	10. El destino

Geralt miraba a Jaskier como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del universo. Y a la vez como si fuera desvanecerse en cualquier momento. 

Su pajarito estaba sentado en el césped con sus largas piernas desnudas, solo con su camisón y sus pelos de recién levantado.   
Jugaba con el dragoncito verde que acababa de nacer, ayudándole a comer un poco de carne cruda. El dragoncito estaba más que encantado tirando la mano que le daba de comer con su cabeza. Seguramente pensando que era su madre. 

Geralt necesitaba hablar con su novio de todo ese asunto. Debía decirle que habría que ir a Kaer Morhen para que lo cuidara Vesemir, él sabría cómo hacerlo para que un día volará y se fuera independiente. Pero temía romperle su corazón de oro. 

Intentó abrir la boca varias veces pero no pudo. Se veía tan hermoso de madre. Se mordió el labio de solo pensarlo, sabía que era imposible pero le dolía el alma quitarle indirectamente eso a su chico. 

Entonces la dulce risa cantarina de su Jaskier llegó a sus oidos como agua de río. Levantó sus pensamientos y vió como el dragoncito había correteando hacia el al verlo y había empezado a dar saltos en frente pidiendo ser saludado con una caricias. Se preguntó si esa cosa pensaba que era su padre. 

-Me parece que quiere atenciones, le gustas Geralt- dijo risueño su pajarito cantor levantándose para ir a su lado. 

Geralt gruñó en respuesta al bicho y se agachó un poco para acariciarlo. El dragón ronroneo feliz al conseguir lo que quería, para el brujo era extraño tocar a un monstruo, pero por Jaskier lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz. Sonrió un poco sin quererlo al ver como movía la cola feliz. 

-Te ves bien cuando sonríes- comentó con suavidad su pajarito. 

Geralt alzó la vista y no pudo evitar derretirse. Su bardo estaba de pie a su lado medio desnudo y con una mirada de amor infinita. 

-Pero la preocupación en tus ojos te delatan mi lobo blanco- prosiguió mientras se acercó y puso su mano en el pecho del brujo. Este no pudo evitar atrapar su cintura con su brazo para acercarlo más. - Se que tendremos que darlo a alguien que sepa cuidarlo, confío en ti, iremos a donde digas- susurró con una mirada comprensiva, quitándole unos mechones de la cara.

Geralt no podía estar más enamorado, era perfecto, en todos los sentidos.   
No pudo más y cogió su cabello para dar un apasionado beso. Girándolo un poco para darle un gemido de sorpresa que tanto le gustaban. Su chico respondió gustoso, agarrándose de su camisa de manera deliciosa. Quería amarlo ahí mismo, en el césped. Su mano bajó de su cintura a su culo, levantando su camisa lo estrujó. Jaskier gimió sobresaltandose. Jaskier era una deliciosa presa que necesitaba comerse siempre desesperadamente. Así que bajó por su cuello dispuesto ha hacerle temblar y desarmarlo con sus caricias. 

Por eso gruñó cuando su amor intentó separase un poco con sus manitas.   
-E-espera...Geralt ah!...el dragoncito nos está mirando ah!- intentó decir gimiendo mientras la boca del brujo proporcionaba chupetones territoriales en su hombro. Como castigo por intentar interrumpir su labor. 

Geralt miro de reojo al bicho que los miraba expectantes con la cabeza ladeada como diciendo " ¿que hacéis?". 

-Un hermanito, no molestes- respondió sin pensar cogiendo un hueso cercano de la cena de ayer y lo lanzó cerca de ahí pero lo suficientemente lejos para que su pajarito estuviera cómodo de que no lo mirarán. El dragón fue detrás feliz para comerse ese alimento con esmero.

-eh? - preguntó sin comprender Jaskier mirándolo monosamente. 

Geralt solo gruñó en respuesta : Ven aquí tu - y de un movimiento lo tumbó en el césped sacándole un gritito y unas quejas que se convirtien en más gemidos en cuanto Geralt se lanzó sobre él y reanudó su trabajo desabotonando la camisa para cazar uno de sus pezones con su boca.

Ajeno a ello el dragoncito comía feliz a unos metros de distancia.

\------

-¿Como conseguistes a alguien tan bonito Geralt? No te pega- le dijo en broma Lambert al verlo charlar animadamente con Vesemir mientras sostenía al bebé dragón. 

Geralt gruñó tomando su cerveza mientras vigilaba a su pajarito. Confiaba en Vesemir, pero su instinto le hacía estar atento siempre de su compañero. 

Llegar al castillo había sido fácil, su Jaskier había montado en sardinilla con él y ese bicho. Casi no había estado atento al camino. El olor de Jaskier era embriagante y de vez en cuando se ponía en su cuello para olerlo haciéndole reír y parar su serenata de vez en cuando. Haciendo también que el dragoncito le picoteara el pelo molesto porque le quitaba la atención de su madre. Geralt estaba feliz.

Por eso cuando sus sentidos de brujo le avisaron de explosiones y gritos en la lejania con hizo oídos sordos. Su pajarito seguramente iría corriendo a salvar todo lo que pudiera, pero no iba a permitir un solo rasguño sobre él. Además identificó la voz de Yenefer, deseando que se muriera se lo que fuere que estuviera pasando. 

Por ello, se desvió un poco del camino por si acaso, evitando que su pajarito pudiera oír nada. Jaskier no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió cantando tan bonito como siempre. 

Y ahora ahí estaban, en la escuela del lobo. Su antiguo hogar, y lo que considera cierto modo su familia. Eskel tampoco andaba lejos, atendiendo los caballos del establo. 

Geralt solo soltó un gruñido a su amigo de forma territorial. Lo que hizo reírse a carcajadas al otro brujo.  
-Nunca pensé que alguien quisiera ser tu pareja, pero tranquilo, en familia todo se respeta- aseguró divertido Lambert poniendo una mano en el hombro de Geralt. 

Sin saber porque , eso lo reconfortó, sintiéndose en familia.

\------

Jaskier estaba feliz, toda la casa del lobo era perfecta para ese dragoncito. Pero sobre todo para Geralt. El cual lo noto mucho más relajado entre otros que no fuera él y no le podía hacer más feliz. 

-Entonces...¿Te gusta?- preguntó duditativo su brujo blanco ya ambos en su alcoba, abrazados mirando el horizonte desde él balcón. 

-Si...es perfecto Geralt. Y Todos aquí también lo son, Gracias, por todo- susurró de manera afectuosa mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su amado. Geralt iba a contestar de que no tenía que dar las gracias por nada pero su pajarito se apresuró- Vesemir me ha pedido de quedarnos, me ha dicho que te echa de menos y que yo sería un buen curandero....y no me desagrada la idea- empezó a decir en voz alta.

-Si es lo que deseas, yo estoy igual de feliz en quedarme - el susurró al oído reafirmando su agarre. Estaba más que feliz por integrar a su pajarito en todo su mundo, mientras fuera seguro todo era bienvenido. 

-Quiero conocerlo todo, ver al dragón crecer...y lo que venga- dijo volviéndose en su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos con amor. -Te amo Geralt de Rivia.- le susurró antes de ser correspondido en un amoroso beso. 

Geralt nunca fue más feliz, y aceptó con agrado aquella petición. Ahora sentía que su familia estaba completa. Por fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: pues aquí concluye esta historia. Solo quería poner un pequeño prólogo para terminarla bien. No se me ocurre de momento que otras historias hacer, si cae alguna la haré como siempre desde aquí.   
> Muchas gracias por seguir y espero que estéis todos bien. Muchos besitos <3333.

**Author's Note:**

> P.D: Hola qué tal, aquí estamos de nuevo de regreso. Esta vez con un Geralt/Jaskier. Como siempre un cap por semana. Espero que os guste. Besitos <3333.


End file.
